A New Duel
by SuperHeroTimeFan
Summary: After the Duel Masters defeated the Choten, things have started to change. Ray, Gabe and Allie must search for friends and family while dealing with the remaining forces of the Choten and a new group of evil Duelists while working with a group of conflicted teenagers. Is this all the sign of a new evil rising? Please read and enjoy! This is the first Kaijudo crossover! Please like!
1. The Unnatural Part 1

Hello again, everyone. As you all know by now, I am **SuperHeroTimeFan**. This is another new story I have decided to write. From now on, I have decided that there will be no more test runs. Whatever I write is whatever I keep. As of now, this is officially my fifth crossover story with **Young Justice**. This is also my first crossover story with another show called **Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters**. I won't be surprised if anyone knows that show, but I'll be doing my best on this new story. It has been something I've always wanted to try out. Now, here is Chapter 1 of my new story, **A New Duel**. Please be sure to review, rate, and please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Unnatural Part 1

_San Campion October 31__st__ 1452 hours_

Janet Pierce packed what was left of her materials into a cardboard box as her son, Raiden Pierce Okamoto, followed with a full backpack. His two friends, Gabe and Allie, walked into the kitchen with him, both holding two cardboard boxes in their hands as well. Ray sighed and looked to his mother. "I don't get why we have to go, Mom." The Japanese boy stated complainingly. Janet looked to Ray and sighed as well. "With the apartment burned down by the Choten and his army, we need to move again." She sadly replied.

Allie, the blonde girl wearing denim jeans, long purple gloves and a sleeveless purple shirt, put down her boxes and groaned. "But, Mrs. Pierce, the Choten's _gone!_ We still have training to do with the Duel Masters!" she supported. Gabe, wearing his blue shirt and brown jeans, as well as a tan cap, nodded as well in agreement. "I'm now being a substitute for Brightmore since he even _betrayed_ us to join the Choten!" Gabriel said. Ray looked to his friends and then to his mother. "I've made so many good friends, and I'm _not_ about to leave them!" he argued.

Janet looked to her boxes for a moment before she reached into her pocket. There, in the palm of her hand, was the very gauntlet her husband, Ken Okamoto, had made for him ever since their long refuge in the Nature Civilization. Oh, how much she remembered from letting her son play with the many creatures, and how he grew up to become a Duelist for the Kaijudo Duel Masters. She sighed and then looked back to the kids. "I guess that we can stay somewhere in San Campion for a while." She finally said. The three Duelists cheered and laughed as they were officially staying.

_New York City 1926 hours_

Police radio chatter entered the air as law enforcement vehicles were parked outside the Natural History Museum. Inside the building, officers searched inside in response to a 911 call of a break in. After searching, the NYPD found a glass case shattered with the material inside gone. One policeman took a picture of the scene for investigation later. Detective Daniels orders his men to search for any other artifacts missing. However, this was the only one gone. Daniels was stumped; why would someone steal just one artifact where there are others, which are worth more? This was something that Detective Daniels was so on edge and annoyed about as he wrote down everything the curator had to tell him. Nonetheless, he was very confused.

"So, the perp bypasses your alarm system and disables every security camera in the place… to steal a _sword?_" he asked incredulously. The museum director anxiously shook his head no and panted. "It's not just _a_ sword, Detective Daniels; it's _the_ sword, the Sword of Beowulf." He explained. Daniels continued to write down on his pad as the director continued to explain the situation to the NYPD detective. "It's _priceless_. Legend says it provides great power to the pure of heart. There's even an old English incantation that's supposed to summon the power: 'Abanen Aful Beowulf.'" The director added on. Daniels looked to his pad without looking up and wrote down 'Great Power'. He thought about it for a minute before scoffing and crossing it out. _Who believes in power nowadays? Great power is only a myth_. He thought to himself. The two were unaware that a mysterious man was watching them from within the shadows, holding a strange object in his hands.

Daniels sighed as he placed his notebook back into his jacket pocket. "_Great_…" Daniels sarcastically mused before turning towards the curator of the museum. "Look, the NYPD will do its best, but by the looks of it, the crook is obviously long gone." He stated. Just then, the two heard some chuckling. "Let's not rush to judgment, gentlemen." The voice said. The two men looked around as a man clad with denim jeans and a ripped jacket, as well as a scarred face, looked at them from the ceiling. "After all, mediocrity such as this is never far from Harm." He remarked. With that, he jumped down, revealing that he had the Sword of Beowulf in his hands. Daniels snapped his fingers and a squadron of policemen ran towards his aide as they all pulled out their guns. "Freeze, drop the sword, hands on the ground!" came scattered voices of the police.

Harm looked to them and grinned. "Still, Harm should be thankful. After all, Harm _did_ need the words." He sarcastically thanked the men. At that minute, he began to smile sinisterly as he reached for the hilt of the sword. "Abanen… _Aful_ Beowulf!" he commanded. The sword, encased in Grendel, started to shake as the claw began to loosen up. The curator stepped back nervously as the man known as Harm pulled out the sword. Yellow energy started to glow through Harm as he laughed evilly. Harm started to near the policemen silently, causing one of them to shiver nervously. With that, Harm sent a powerful slash at them, killing the police and the detective on sight.

The curator gasped as Harm shook his head in much disappointment. "How monumentally unsatisfying; it seems that Harm and the Sword will require greater power." He spat while walking slowly towards the curator, who was stuttering nervously. "B-but the legend… only the _pure_ of heart should be able to summon that power!" he reasoned as the sword began to glow in a deadly orange color. Harm laughed and raised his blade. "The legend said the heart must be pure, but it never said anything about it being pure _good_." He responded. The curator gulped as he reached the wall. The last thing he could see was Harm slashing at him before he fell to the ground, dead as well.

Harm looked down to the professor and scoffed. He then walked outside to the front and looked around, being invisible to the rest of the people outside, and looked around at the city. "Harm must find himself a worthy challenge." He stated before running off into the darkness. Unbeknownst to him, there was a blonde-haired girl wearing a white cloak following him. She looked to the older man before shaking her head in sadness.

_San Campion 1934 hours_

Ray, Gabe and Allie all walked into the Five Paths Martial Arts Studio that night. "Why do we have to be called on _Halloween_ of all days?" Allison complained as the three walked over to Master Kimora was. "Are we late? What's the situation?" Ray asked the Sumo-like Kaijudo Duel Master. Benjiro looked to them and smiled as he sat up. "You have arrived just in time." He stated. The Duelists looked to one another as Master Kimora walked over to the mirror. He pressed the button and when the secret entrance opened up to them, the four walked in to meet with the other three Duel Masters.

In the Duel Master Council Chambers, Ray, Allie and Gabe awaited their assignments as Master Hector Chavez stepped up. "It may be a while after we defeated the Choten, but a strange Mana energy surge has appeared in New York." He explained, pulling up footage from a Stalker Sphere. Master Nadia then handed the Duelists three Tablets of their chosen Civilization. "You'll need these for the assignment." She explained. Allie looked to her tablet and started to read it. "The Cloak of Dark Illusions?" she asked in disbelief. The others looked to see that their tablets also had the relics of the Fire and Water Civilizations. "If you're about to teach us that we could have summoned the Civilization Relics this whole time, then we need an explanation!" Gabe remarked.

The Duel Masters nodded at what Gabriel was asking. "These are dark times, my amigos." Chavez said as Master Jaha stepped up. "In case you haven't noticed, this day is rather important to the Darkness Civilization. After all, it's when the Darkness Creatures are at their strongest." She explained. Allie smiled as Gabe just gulped. "I guess that means that Sasha can't come for Halloween today. I was hoping to show her some more about Earth customs." He sighed. Master Kimora looked to Gabriel before pulling up some more screens. "A relic that the Choten failed to secure was stolen from the museum. The Creature Monarch of the Nature Civilization referred to this as the Sword of Beowulf." Benjiro explained. Gabe's eyes widened when he heard this. "Beowulf, as in, the legend?" he asked. Hector nodded as he and Master Kimora made their way to the door. "Be ready to face anything that comes your way." He reminded them. Ray nodded as he and the rest of the Duelists activated their gauntlets.

_Manhattan 1955 hours_

A rip in the Veil opened up as Ray, Gabe and Allie came out with their creatures. At Raiden's side was Tatsurion the Unchained, the Fire and Earth Hybrid, also known as Bob to Ray. At Gabe's side was Reef Prince Glu-urrgle, the royal heir to the throne of the Water Civilization, and also known as Gargle. With Allie was Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow, a Darkness Creature with a cute appearance on the outside, but a beast on the inside. Now, all of the Duelists' creatures were assembled and they were ready to go.

The six looked around as they walked over to a graffiti-written wall. Tatsurion looked around and growled. "I thank you for getting me out of the Fire Realm, Raiden. As of now, Infernus the Immolator has declared war on the Creature Realm." Bob explained. Ray looked back and chuckled. "I didn't know that, but if you'd like to stay somewhere on Earth where you can be safe from any war, then feel free to stay." Raiden said.

Gabe followed Gargle around as he started to wander around the graffiti wall. He started to make excited noises as the other Duelists looked with confusion. "What'cha got, Gargle?" Gabe asked his creature. Gargle looked back to Gabe and nodded his head. "Gargle found secret entrance behind wall!" he exclaimed. Allie looked to the wall and shook her head. "It's solid, there can't be any entrance." She retorted. At that moment, the wall split open. The Duelists and their Creatures to stumble back in surprise as two bikers emerged and rode onto the street. "Let's follow them." Allie suggested. Ray nodded as they started to stalk the two riders from the shadows.

Ray rode on Tatsurion as they started to listen to the two riders. "I wonder why they're all so 'James Bond'-like." Ray asked the others. The three chuckled as Allie started to listen in on the conversation. "_You know, if this is about Connor and Megan, then you just have to tell me._" One of the riders said. Ray looked to the two motorcyclists and tried to listen into the conversation closer. "_Look, Zatanna, all I just need is some air and a workout to get this out of my system._" The other rider said. Allison looked to the side as she thought about what the rider just said. "Zatanna, where have I heard that name before?" she asked herself. Ray just simply shrugged as they continued to follow the two females.

Soon, they stopped when they saw the two bikers stop in front of the Museum of Natural History. "According to Master Chavez and Master Kimora, this is the museum where the Nature Civilization artifact was stolen." Gabe exclaimed. Ray looked to Tatsurion after smiling to Gabriel. "If these two girls are working for the Choten, then we need to stick _real_ close to them." Bob said. Ray nodded before they all started to listen back on the conversation.

The two riders looked at the ambulances and police vehicles parked near the museum. "Whatever happened here is over." Artemis, the girl wearing her green mask and jacket, bluntly stated. "I need some action." She added on. Zatanna, the magician wearing a black jacket and stage boots, sighed and looked over to her friend. "Or maybe you need to talk about Connor, M'gann, or anything." She reasoned. Artemis scoffed and rode off. "What I _need_ is something to beat up." She spat as she rode off into the streets. Unbeknownst to them, a man on a roof nearby was watching them with a smirk on his face.

_Fire Civilization…_

Alakshmi Verma, former acolyte and henchman to the Choten, stood in her cell as the creatures of the Fire Realm cheered on for Infernus. "From this day forward, we go to war!" the monarch yelled out loud. Alakshmi just gritted her teeth as she looked to the guard. "I wonder why _you_ weren't called in on the big event." She snippily teased. The guard just looked back to her and scoffed. "_Someone_ needs to guard the prisoner." He reasoned. All that Alakshmi could do was shake her head in disapproval. "Well then, Skycrusher won't be happy to hear that you're dead." She quipped. The guard looked to her in confusion before the Brahman extended her right hand and used her Tech Gauntlet to pull his keys towards her. The guard yelled as Alakshmi freed herself and started to run out. "We have a loose prisoner!" the guard yelled out.

Alakshmi looked back and laughed as she ran for the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, being held in the chambers of Lord Skycrusher. More guards came to her as Alakshmi held the weapon that was once hers in her hands. She then extended her gauntlet again and used the cables to call out a creature. "Gilaflame the Assaulter!" she exclaimed. At that minute, Gilaflame, the creature to Master Chavez emerged. Alakshmi rode on his back as she began to make her getaway. "From this day forward, the Choten no longer controls me!" she yelled out.

_Earth-16|New York 2010 hours…_

Ray, Allie, Gabe, Tatsurion, Gargle and Squeakie continued to follow Artemis and Zatanna as they went along, stopping any kind of criminal. Tatsurion gaped when he heard the mage cast a spell at a mugger. His hands immediately burned as the archer then fired arrows to pin him to the wall. "These two females possess skill and prowess." Tatsurion remarked as the gang continued to follow the girls. Ray smirked and gaped at the same time when he saw the archer take down two robbers, all on bike. "They're good!" he stated.

Allie, Squeakie, Gabe and Gargle all hid from behind a bush as they then watched Artemis take down a group of muggers. Ray and Tatsurion watched from the shadows after seeing Zatanna use some kind of power to lift up the female victim. "Those two seem promising enough." Tatsurion stated. Ray nodded to his friend before turning back to see the battle. All of a sudden, he took notice to a man in a white shirt was spying on them. "Someone's stalking those two!" he and Gabe exclaimed simultaneously as Artemis took down the last thug. "They don't seem to know it." Allie whispered. Gabe narrowed his eyes and looked to Ray, who nodded. "Let's get to them before it's too late." He said.

Ray, Tatsurion, Allie, Squeakie, Gabe and Gargle all came out of the shadows as Artemis and Zatanna walked back to their bikes. The mage looked to Artemis with a concerned look on her face and sighed. "You know, there _were_ better ways of taking care of those guys back there." Zatanna stated. Artemis scoffed and craned her neck. "They had it coming to them, no harm done." She spat back.

Before the two could reach their motorcycles, Ray, Gabe and Allie all got in front of them. Artemis and Zatanna shared some confused looks with each other before the archer aimed her bow at them. "Who are you and where did you come from?!" she demanded. Raiden looked back to her and sighed. "You'll thank us later!" he stated, half-answering her questions. Artemis raised an eyebrow and was about to protest, but at that moment, the bikes exploded in front of them. The three Duelists looked to each other and nodded as they lifted up their gauntlets. Three shields were formed at that moment, covering the five from the explosion. As soon as they were clear of the fire, Ray motioned to his friends to lower their shields.

Zatanna and Artemis both stammered with disbelief before Zatanna ran towards Alison. "What the devil was _that?!_" she asked. Allie was about to respond, but the man with the white jacket stepped out from the flames, holding a sword in his right hand and a claw-like scabbard in his left. "No indeed. Harm is not done. In fact, there is much harm left to do." The madman quipped. All five looked to the man with shock and confusion before the Duelists' creatures ran behind the latter. Artemis and Zatanna turned around and gasped as Tatsurion, Squeakie and Gargle stood behind them. "Who _are_ you people?!" Artemis demanded anxiously. Ray just remained quiet as he looked to Harm with anger flaring from his eyes.

From a distance away, a girl wearing a white cloak watched everything happen. She shook her head in sadness before letting a teardrop fall from her eye.

Ray held his hands together at his side before whipping them forwards, followed by a flying roundhouse kick and a punch, yelling out the words, "Sword of Fiery Cataclysm!" At that moment, the relic from the Fire Realm appeared in Raiden's hands. Ray readied his sword and held it up to his ear while Harm stood perfectly still and calm. "Let's do this." He quipped. Harm just stood there stoic as the fight was about to begin.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone liked the first chapter to my new story. I may have started many other stories before, but I wanted to give this one a try. I don't care if not many people like this story or pay attention to it; I just care that I was able to do a good job on it as I could. I'll try to get a new chapter out by the next week or so. Until then, please feel free to review and rate, for I am always keen to hear from you guys. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have an excellent week, everyone, and for those who are taking the Final Exams for school, I wish you good luck! I'll see you all soon!


	2. The Unnatural Part 2

Hi there, everyone! I'm back! That's right, everyone; **SuperHeroTimeFan** has returned with a new chapter of my new story, **A New Duel**! Thank you, **KINGREADER**, for being the first one to review my story, as well as favoriting both me and the new story. I would also like to thank **glowingqueen** and **tygrad** for favoriting my new story as well. It means a lot to me. To be honest, I was expecting more people to like this. Then again, I can't really blame everyone if they haven't heard of **Kaijudo** before. Before I start my new chapter, I'd just like to announce that the new, second season of **Kaijudo**, titled **Kaijudo: Clash of the Duel Masters**, will be coming out in a week or so. I just thought I'd give everyone the heads-up. Now, here is my new chapter of **A New Duel**! Please be sure to review, rate, and please try to enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Unnatural Part 2

Ray, Gabe and Allie, as well as Tatsurion, Gargle and Squeaky, all stood with Artemis and Zatanna, still confused by their sudden appearance, nonetheless, as they prepared to take on their mysterious attacker. Flames engulfed around the area as bright as fireworks as the man made a grin on his face. "The Its cannot escape Harm." The man madly stated.

Raiden rolled his eyes and pointed the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm at the attacker, who obviously was speaking in third person and blurting his name out in every sentence. "Harm, harm, harm; is that all you say?" he asked snippily. Allie grinned as she pointed her gauntlet at him. "Well, _Harm_, guess what?" she added on.

The sole female duelist was about to finish her sentence until Artemis stepped up. "_Escaping_ isn't on the menu!" she quipped, firing some arrows at Harm for destroying their bikes. Harm smirked and continued to walk forwards while slashing apart the arrows. "Arrows do not impress." He retorted.

Zatanna, feeling it was her turn, then stepped up and extended her hand. "Fine then, it's my turn; Teah taht s'nopaew letam!" she incanted. Tatsurion and Gabe looked over to the mage and raised their eyebrows as they then turned their attention to Harm. He looked down to his sword and felt some heat on the hilt, but he still continued to hold his weapon. "Neither does _Its_ magic. Both must do better, or suffer-" The man reprimanded, but everyone stopped him and rolled their eyes as they droned the word, "Harm!"

Artemis just aimed her bow and narrowed her eyes instead. "Harm's your name, we get it!" she drawled. Harm ignored their theatrics and started to inspect the five children, as well as the three creatures they had summoned. "Their ridiculous garb, arsenal, and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow, Zatara, and unexpectedly, the Duel Masters." He stated, causing Zatanna to look over to the three kids and their creatures intriguingly. "You were trained by Duel Masters?" she asked. Artemis shared the same expression as Ray gulped and nodded. The moment was soon cut off by Harm's sudden and annoying laughter. "_Harm_ will study these eight for methods in killing their mentors." He added on.

Ray and Zatanna both gaped and sent daggers at Harm dangerously. "Oh, you did _not_ just threaten my dad!" they both angrily stated before Ray turned his confusion to the mage. Sure, it may have been _his_ father who had trained him, but Zatanna would obviously have her reasons for a deep respect in Zatara. She extended her hand once again and glared at Harm. "Etativel drows ot em!" she cast, trying to grab the Sword of Beowulf. The sword began to shake in Harm's hand, but he only smirked at this. "It wants Harm's sword? Very well." He remarked. With that, Harm threw the sword at Zatanna. The mage gasped and ducked to the side, the sword only skimming a bit of her hair.

Ray looked to Zatanna and gasped. "I'll make you pay for that, Harm!" he yelled, charging into the madman. "You made a _big_ mistake, Harmster!" Artemis quipped again, shooting two arrows at him. Harm just laughed as he regained his sword and jumped into the air to grab the arrows. He then threw them back at the eight, but Allie was able to create a shield to defend them from Harm's way. As Harm landed back on the ground, Ray clashed his blade with his. Harm smirked and pushed back every attack Raiden sent at him. Ray backed up and then pointed the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm towards Harm, giving Tatsurion the signal to launch a missile at him. Harm looked into the air and slashed it apart, causing Bob and Ray to gasp.

Allie helped Zatanna up to her feet after the fall she had taken. "Are you alright, Zatanna?" the female Duelist asked. Zatanna rubbed her head and nodded. She then felt like someone was watching them and looked to the side to see a young girl in a white robe. "On second thought, maybe we should run." The mage suggested. Artemis looked first to Harm and then to her friend and nodded. "Okay, but we only regroup!" she yelled.

Gabe and Gargle ran over to where Artemis's arrows had landed, as well as where the two girls' motorcycles used to be. "Gargle, we need something that can get us out of here fast!" Gabriel ordered his friend. Gargle muttered and nodded as he grabbed the motor of one of the bikes, several of Artemis's arrows and a bike handle. Zatanna was about to cast one of her spells at Harm until she and Artemis took notice of Gargle. His eyes began to glow red as the parts he had collected started to merge together. Gabe started to smile at this, and when the light had subsided, a red helicopter with a turret stood in its place.

Artemis grinned and placed a hand on her hip. "It's nice that your pet was able to build a helicopter, but it would be nicer if it **WASN'T THE SIZE OF A REMOTE **_**CONTROL**_** ONE!**" she yelled. Gargle growled as he hopped on Gabe's back. "G-Abriel, fly high!" he yelled. Gabe's eyes widened with understanding of what his creature had built and held the handle of the small copter, causing it to fly into the air. Harm looked up and attempted to jump after them, but when Gabe pressed the ignition button on the handle, multiple arrows started to fire down upon him. Artemis smirked at this and ran with Ray, Tatsurion, Allie and Squeaky as Zatanna cast her spell at the nearing madman. "Erif nrub nordluac elbbub!" she cast, causing the fire in the area to explode upon Harm.

Artemis looked to Zatanna and smirked as the Duelists caught up to them. "Nice trick you've got!" she complimented. Allie commanded Squeaky to turn into her hunter mode as Zatanna smirked at the archer. "It's something I've been practicing ever since Red T–" the mage started, but looked back to Squeaky in shock. "Is that your creature?" she asked. Allison looked back and nodded with a smile on her face before Artemis pointed the girl standing in another nearby alley. "Who's that?" she asked. The mage looked to her anxiously and asked, "Do you care?" Artemis quickly replied no as they continued to chase after her.

Ray flew on Tatsurion's back as Gabe rode with Gargle. "Allie how's everything with the two girls down there?" he yelled. Allie looked up and gave a thumbs-up to Ray, giving him a smile. Zatanna looked to where the girl had gone, but she vanished into thin air! "Dead end, where'd she go?" Artemis asked. Tatsurion growled as the three girls looked up. "She's not far." Bob yelled down, gesturing over to the mysterious girl, now on top of the roof. Allie chuckled as she and Squeaky began to climb up while Zatanna looked back to Artemis with a smirk on her face. "I like _her_ already." She mused.

Once the group reached the top of the building, Ray and Gabe both landed with Tatsurion and Gargle. Zatanna inspected the girl before sending her a smile of appreciation. "Thanks for the assist back there, but who are you?" she asked. The girl looked to them and just said, "Secret." Artemis sighed and looked to the Duelists before looking back to the girl. "That won't cut it. Do you know Harm? What are his weaknesses?" she quickly asked her. The girl shook her head and pointed her finger to behind the group. Everyone turned to see that Harm followed them to the top of the building. Artemis scoffed and looked to Zatanna. "He's _fast_, I'll give him that." She remarked. After stating that, the archer aimed her bow at the water tower, causing the water from within it to explode into a flood towards Harm. Zatanna then started to cast another spell as Harm looked around at the water. "Dloc dniw wolb! Dloc dniw wolb!" she cast, causing the air to freeze up the water and Harm as well. The five looked hopefully to see that Harm would stay frozen, but their hopes wore off as Harm started to break free.

Ray looked to everyone before extending his gauntlet once again. "Bob, we need a distraction!" he yelled. Artemis chuckled and looked to Ray with disbelief and amusement. "You named a powerful monster _Bob?_" she asked incredulously. Ray rolled his eyes and looked back to her. "Look, not _everyone_ can be perfect!" he spat back. Gabe looked around and grabbed Ray's shirt. "Uh, Ray, I think that girl left us for dead!" he whispered. The other four looked to see that the mysterious girl was gone. Soon they were running again as Artemis became upset at the turn of events. "Where's little Miss Secret go?" she asked. As they started to run, Zatanna pointed to another building. "Over there!" she yelled. Ray looked behind the group and gasped to see that Harm was getting closer. Zatanna started to pant as she ran faster. Soon, Zatanna started to feel a pain in her feet, looking down to her boots. "Okay, these boots; adorable, but for a chase sequence, lacitcarp raewtoof won!" the mage cast, immediately removing the heels of her boots. The five kids, along with the three creatures, all jumped down to the next building as Harm was in close pursuit.

_San Campion 2035 hours PST_

Master Chavez stood with Master Nadia outside of the Kaijudo temple as they waited for the three acolytes to return with the Sword of Beowulf. "What could be taking those kids so long from their mission?" Hector asked out loud as Masters Kimora and Jaha walked up to them. "If they were in trouble, I'm sure they would have called by now." Benjiro reasoned. Jaha sighed as she looked out into the night, seeing many kids in costumes go from door to door, asking for candy. "We should get back inside. The Choten still has Alex and Carny with him, so we'd better get prepared to fight any opposition the two may throw at us." Nadia stated. Chavez sighed as the four walked back into the temple.

As the four went back in, Alakshmi came out of the Creature Realm with Gilaflame still at her side. "Now that I'm back, I need to find those little Duelists." She said to herself before she looked back to Gilaflame. With a motion of her gauntlet, Gilaflame went back to the Fire Civilization as Alakshmi Verma went off into the night to search for Ray and his friends.

Back in New York, Ray, Gabe and Allie continued to run with Artemis and Zatanna as they continued to get away from Harm. As soon as they reached one of the rooftops, Artemis aimed her bow at Harm, but she wasn't prepared for him to throw a dagger at her, nearly cutting off her hair. The dagger flew past the five and through Artemis's bow, causing the string on it to break. Ray, Gabe and Allie looked to their Gauntlets and saw that they were low on Mana. "Our creatures need to go now." Ray stated to the two girls. Artemis groaned and looked to them, as well as Zatanna. "Keep them around for a bit longer and hold him off while I restring." Artemis ordered. Tatsurion nodded and launched a missile at Harm, but he only jumped on it and sent lightning towards the Hybrid, causing him to disappear while Zatanna charged in to attack Harm. Harm only swung her aside as Squeaky and Gargle attempted to attack, but they were slashed as well and banished back to the Water and Darkness Civilizations.

Before Harm could reach Artemis, Ray clashed the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm with him and the two engaged in a sword fight with neither backing down. Artemis finally restrung her bow and attempted to shoot another arrow at Harm until he sliced it apart, leaving Artemis to swing her remaining pieces of the bow at him. Harm once again sliced them apart and was about to decapitate her until Artemis pulled out her spare crossbow, aiming it at Harm's head while Ray continued to keep his blade at the madman's neck.

"This almost seems unfair, doesn't it, Artemis?" Raiden asked the archer. Artemis smirked and nodded in agreement. "It sure does, Ray." She replied back. She then turned to Harm and glared at him dangerously. "Do you want to play with_out_ the toys?" she asked snippily. Harm scoffed and took out Grendel to place the Sword of Beowulf back into its scabbard. "It tries to bait Harm, to leave Harm weak." He mused, taking off his jacket to reveal his muscles. "Harm _has_ no weaknesses." He spat. Artemis smirked and got into a fighting stance. Harm stood where he was, giving Artemis the impression that he would be going easy on her. She scowled before she ran towards him angrily. Ray joined in soon after and started to use fighting techniques that his grandfather taught him. _Bob and weave; a moving target's harder to hit!_ Raiden thought to himself as he started to jab at Harm, but to the two's frustration, he kept dodging every attack. When Artemis attempted to do a flying roundhouse kick at him, Harm only kneed her in the stomach as Ray missed him entirely.

Allie and Zatanna looked to the Sword of Beowulf with amusement as Gabriel started to look into his online tablet and mumbled to himself. "According to the database, the Sword should be quite simple to pull out." He stated to the girls. Zatanna smiled and looked back, sending a smile to the technical expert. "Thanks, Gabe; I'll put that to mind." She replied. With that, she started to grab ahold of the sword. She tried to pull it out, like Gabe said, but it seemed harder than it looked. Allie raised an eyebrow as she looked to Gabe for an answer. Gabriel just shrugged as Allie went in to help her.

Harm chuckled as he continued to avoid all of the duo's attacks. "Both are so unfocused." He remarked as he avoided one of Artemis' kicks and Ray's jabs. "Both struggle with inner demons and can't fight Harm while fighting themselves. He grew a stern look on his face as Artemis and Raiden attempted twin jabs at Harm's head. "Harm doesn't battle his demons, Harm _embraces_ them." He added on in a taunting way. Ray groaned and tried to sweep Harm from under his feet. "Yeah, Harm, that's great and all, but for _crying __out__**LOUD…**_" Ray started out before he let Artemis roll over his back to perform a flying sidekick at him. "Would Harm _please_ shut up?!" finished Artemis.

Zatanna and Allie continued to struggle to pull out the Sword, but as if it were trying to say no to them, an electrical shock was sent out, electrocuting the two and sending them to the ground. Artemis turned back and gasped, as well as Raiden. They both called out the names of their friends in shock before Harm sent them to the ground next to them. "_And_ the Its care about others, which is another weakness." Harm spat at the five as he put his jacket back on. "The sword rejected its impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure." He added on.

Zatanna then looked at her side and saw the girl from earlier. "Look, it's Secret!" She whispered to Artemis and the Duelists. "She hasn't led us wrong _so_ far." Allie added on as they continued to run. In order to cover their escape, Artemis threw an arrow to the ground, causing smoke to emerge. Harm picked up his sword and cleared the smoke, looking to see that the five run to the next building. "The Its think to escape Harm, and draw hear to hope, such inconsiderate Its." He muttered to himself. He then reached for the dagger he threw and placed it back into his pocket.

As the five reached the rooftop, Secret had once again disappeared. "Aw, she's gone again!" Zatanna complained. Ray looked around as he placed the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm on his back. "It's a dead end, and we can't go back the way we came, he's coming!" Raiden warned. Artemis took out her crossbow and looked over to another building called _Abel's House of Secrets_. "We'll zip line to that magic store." She strategized, but before they could move, a blast of lightning was sent their way. Gabe gulped and looked to Allie. "I don't need to tell you what _that_ mean!" he anxiously exclaimed.

Harm landed on top of the roof and growled at the five teens. "This can be no coincidence! They are right on Harm's very roof! How did they know?! Tell Harm, now!" he ordered. At that moment, everyone's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait, this is _your_ place?!" the archer asked incredulously. Harm growled and lit his sword before raising it into the air in anger. "No more games!" he yelled. With that, he stabbed the sword into the ground, sending an electrical attack towards the heroines and the Duelists. Ray grabbed Zatanna and Allie with Artemis and all three created shields, letting the lightning rush past them. As soon as the lightning subsided, they looked back to Harm, but he had run up close to them and used his hilt to slam them on the heads, knocking them out cold. Artemis looked up and the last thing she saw was Secret standing by Harm before falling into unconsciousness.

Artemis groaned as she started to regain consciousness later on. As she opened up her eyes, she saw a hound snarling at her. She gasped and looked around, seeing that she was in some sort of toy room. "It deigns to awaken." Harm's voice said. Artemis looked around angrily, wanting to know where Zatanna and her new friends were. She then looked to a TV screen in front of her and saw Zatanna gagged and bound to a chair with the archer's crossbow pointing at her, as well as Raiden, Allison and Gabriel being placed on the edge of a window with the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm. "It will tell Harm Its secrets, or Its partners will pay the price." Harm threatened, suddenly appearing behind the archer. He then walked up next to her and started to whisper into her ear. "How did It know of Harm's home?" he demanded. Artemis struggled to get loose as she looked to the screen first. "Those _Duelist_ kids, they're not even with us!" she exclaimed. Harm scoffed doubtfully and looked at her dangerously. "And by the way, ask _your_ partner! She practically _lured_ us here!" she added on. Harm scoffed again and started to circle around her. "Harm _has_ no partner. _Harm_ is pure and works alone." He explained. Unbeknownst to him, the same girl who helped them appeared in the other room.

Zatanna attempted to wake up the Duelists, but they were still unconscious from their hits to the head. Not to mention that Zatanna was gagged and couldn't speak. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps approaching her. "_Sepor emoc esool!_" she cast, trying to get the ropes off of her, but to no avail. The girl began to near Zatanna, who was now trying to keep away from the enigma girl. At that moment, Secret reached over and ripped the tape off of Zatanna's mouth. She squealed in pain before casting her spell once again, getting the ropes off of her body. She then ran over to where the Duelists were and set them loose as well. Gabe and Allie fell out and onto the ground on their feet, but Ray actually fell into the mage's arms. Zatanna gasped and chuckled as she woke Raiden up. "Is Harm gone?" he asked. Zatanna chuckled and set him up straight. "We're alive, more or less." She joked before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Raiden blushed, much to Allie's jealousy, and watched as the magic-wielder started to near Secret with an angry look on her face.

"_First_, you lure us into a trap and _now_ you _free_ us?!" Zatanna asked in disbelief. "What's your game?!" she demanded. The girl responded, "Secret", which Zatanna narrowed her eyes at her, trying to decipher what 'secret' meant. Gabe and Ray started to look over to the other side of the room and gasped. "Zatanna, come here!" Ray yelled. The mage looked to the girl again before walking to the bed where Ray and Gabe were. Zatanna picked up a photo of a man looking just like Harm making a peace sign and a girl in pink clothing. It was all now clear to them. "Is _this_ your room? Do you _live_ with this nut job?!" she asked incredulously. All the girl could say was "Secret", in which Zatanna reiterated the word and threw the picture back onto the bed. "Oh, right; naturally." She mused. Ray looked to the photo and glanced from the girl in the picture to the girl in the white cloak. His eyes widened with surprise as he looked to his friends. "She's a–" Ray began, but stuttered in disbelief as the girl once again uttered the word, "Secret." Allie looked to the two boys and nodded in agreement. "This secret will surprise us all." She stated before walking off with Zatanna.

Meanwhile, back in the other room, Artemis was still tied up by Harm. The archer looked annoyed at the madman who was thinking what Artemis said to him. "It seems honestly convinced Harm had help. Perhaps the other Its—" He paused and looked at the television screen to see that everyone was free from their restraints as Zatanna grabbed the crossbow. "No!" Harm yelled, grabbing his sword and running into the room. When he reached it, he slashed at everyone, but they all appeared to be illusions. Harm growled as he then thought back to Artemis, still in the other room, as well as the thought of her friends being there instead of here.

In the other room, Raiden used the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm to slice Artemis's binds apart. Soon after, the five started to run downstairs with Harm right behind them. Downstairs, the archer gasped to see that the hooded girl was waiting for them. Artemis growled and aimed her crossbow at her, but Gabe stopped her. "Wait, don't do it!" he warned. Zatanna nodded in agreement as the rest of the Duelists tried to stop her. Artemis just sent Gabriel a glare and continued to aim her crossbow at the girl. "Gabriel, Zatanna, everyone, listen to what you're saying! _She's_ his partner!" she yelled. Zatanna spread out her arms and scoffed in disbelief. "Why did she help us, then?" she questioned. "I don't know; _Secret_." Artemis replied back, mocking the little girl. Ray then turned around and gasped as Harm prepared to send an attack from his sword. "Get down!" he yelled. Allie created a shield from her Gauntlet and the five ran off. Harm jumped downstairs and looked to where the five were headed. His eyes widened when he saw the little girl, but ran after the group anyways.

Harm growled and followed her to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the place, Artemis shot an arrow from her crossbow. Harm easily caught this and growled, but soon noticed that she quickly left and slammed the door. Harm then started to hear gas hissing and looked down to the furnace. He noticed his oven was leaking gas. Just then, the arrow started to ignite, indicating some trouble. "Oh, that little-" He began, but his sentence was cut off by the sudden explosion, enflaming the kitchen.

The large group escaped in the basement as Artemis kicked the doors to escape in the outside. They found themselves in the background and noticed a homemade burial in front of them. All knelt down as Zatanna read the engraving. Ray knelt down with her and narrowed his eyes at the burial mark. "Here lies Greta Hayes, beloved sister." He read. At that moment, the girl rose from her grave, causing Artemis and Zatanna to gasp and recoil in surprise, but the Duelists stood there in awe, not moving at all. "You see, girls? _This_ is what she wanted to show us." Raiden explained before letting Gabe take the stage. "_This_ is her grave." He explained. Allie stepped up and looked to Secret sadly before looking down. "_This_ is her secret." She finished up. The apparition nodded sadly as Artemis still stood in shock. "A ghost, an _actual_ ghost." She exclaimed dumbfounded.

Zatanna stood up and looked to Greta. "Uh, h-h-how did you die?" she asked. Greta placed her arms out in front of her and revealed a familiar dagger. "That's Harm's dagger!" Artemis exclaimed. Just then, Harm emerged from the building and glared angrily at the five teens. "They defiled Harm's holy place!" he yelled. Artemis scoffed and aimed her crossbow at the madman. "_We_ defiled it?! _You_ did this… to your own _sister!_" she exclaimed. Harm just gave them a smirk, causing their anger to grow. Artemis's eyes widened as she held her hand at the trigger. "You're _proud_ of it?! And you had the _gall_ to write 'beloved'!" she spat at Harm. Harm stood there and scowled. "Not gall, truth. She was the only thing Harm ever loved. That's why she had to go; Harm's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised like an infection." Harm stated. The Duelists started to stare him down as they activated their Gauntlets once again, indicating their Mana was refueled. One by one, they all called out their creatures.

"Tatsurion the Unchained!" yelled Ray.

"Reef Prince, Glu-urrgle!" Gabe called out.

"Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!" Allie exclaimed.

The two girls looked over in amazement as Tatsurion, Gargle and Squeaky started to come out of the Veil. Ray pointed his Gauntlet and Sword at Harm and growled. "Get him!" he yelled. The rest of the Duelists ordered the same as Greta started to emerge from her grave. Harm stood aback by this, but then stood where he was and smirked. "Aw, it casts another illusion spell." He stated. Zatanna smirked and rolled her eyes. "Except _It_ didn't say anything." She reminded Harm. Her smirk turned into a grin as Greta started to walk past them. "Harm knows _It_ can't cast a spell without saying anything." She added on. Harm gasped in realization as Artemis continued to aim her crossbow. "You want to know how we found this place?" she asked, lowering her weapon. "_Face_ it, Harm, your secret is _out_." She quipped.

Harm stood in fear as he pointed his sword towards Greta's ghost. "No, Harm's heart is pure. Harm's not sorry, I'm _not_!" He yelled, but the guilt started to surface. Greta, being a ghost, passed through the blade and reached into his heart, pulling out his 'purity'. Harm gasped as Greta held the orange-colored 'purity' and made it disappear. Enraged, Harm tried to slash at Greta, but the sword suddenly started to pull down, knowing now that Harm is no longer pure. The sword then pulled back into its case, entrapping it. Harm pulls out his dagger and began to stutter. "I-I don't need the sword." He stated as he charged the teenagers. Harm attempted to slash at Raiden, but he slashed the dagger into pieces. Harm gasped as he then watched Artemis stare at him with a hand on her hip.

"You're so unfocused!" she spat, recalling what he said to them earlier. "It can't fight us while fighting Itself!" she added on. Artemis dodged an attack made by Harm, and then proceeded to gut him. Ray then picked him up and kicked him in the face. "This is for Greta!" he yelled. Harm looked up and saw Artemis twirl around and kick him to the ground unconscious and down for the count.

Zatanna walked up to Harm and sent him a disgusted look. "Egnahc sehtolc otni sgnidnib." She cast, causing Harm's clothes to bind him together. Ray looked from Harm to Greta and smiled. "We'll make sure that you receive a proper burial." He promised. Zatanna stood up and sent a warm smile to Greta. "We'll never forget you, Greta." The mage added on. "Secret." Greta said once again, meaning to her new friends 'Thank you'. With that, she disappeared and went back into her grave.

"I still can't believe anyone could do that to his own sister." Artemis disgustedly said, causing the rest of the group to look towards her. "I mean if my…" She paused when she realized she would have mentioned her sister, Cheshire, in front of Zatanna. "Your what?" Zatanna asked. Artemis stood still as Zatanna grabbed her arm. "Artemis, talk to me. Secrets don't stay buried, obviously." She said and gestured her hand to the grave. "It's better to bring them into the light." Artemis looked down and sighed. "I don't have any secrets." She stated.

Gabe looked to the Sword of Beowulf and picked it up. Ray then looked to Tatsurion and nodded. "This sword belongs in the Nature Civilization." He stated. Bob growled and nodded at this. "I'll be sure to deliver this to the Bronze Arm Tribe." He replied. Raiden smiled as he threw the sword to Bob. Tatsurion caught it and with the flick of his Gauntlet, Tatsurion was sent to the Nature Civilization.

Artemis and Zatanna looked over to what had happened and smiled at the trio. "Thank you for your help." Zatanna graciously thanked the Duelists. Raiden turned around and smiled. "If you hadn't come to our rescue, then Harm would've gotten to us and killed us." Artemis added on. Ray smiled and extended his hand. "Usually, the Duel Masters have a policy on keeping things a secret, but I think we can make an exception to you." He said. Artemis and Zatanna smiled as the archer shook his hand. "You might be good material for the Team." Artemis stated. Gabe looked around and gulped. "The cops are coming." He warned them. Zatanna shrugged and sighed. "We _did_ blow up the kitchen." She stated. Artemis rolled her eyes, but then redirected them to a hole in the gate wall. "Abel's House of Secrets." Zatanna read. "It must have been the last thing Greta ever saw." Artemis stated. The rest of the group stood silently as they all walked out of the area and into the streets.

As they were walking, Ray sent a warm smile to Zatanna. The mage rolled her eyes and continued to walk with Artemis. Allie nudged Ray a bit, but he just replied by patting her on the shoulder. "I bet the Team would _love_ to have you on our side!" Artemis exclaimed. The group all laughed as they started to walk to the Cave, also known as Mount Justice, where the Team was probably waiting for them to return.

_Western Mongolia November 1__st__ 0415 hours UTC_

Sportsmaster ran into the meeting room of the Light and panted, catching their attention. "What is it, Sportsmaster?" Lex Luthor asked. Crusher panted and stood up. "I have someone who would like to propose an alliance with you." He explained. The Light looked off to the side and saw a man with blue armor come in, accompanied by a man with grey hair and a white robe, as well as a blue, floating creature. "Who are you?" Vandal Savage asked. The man in armor smirked as he looked to the seven members of the Light "I am the Choten, and I think we can benefit an alliance here." He explained. "We are Duel Masters." The man in the robe, Nigel Brightmore, explained. The Light gaped as the Choten smiled. "We're listening." Klarion said with a smirk on his face. The Light started to listen as the Choten began to explain his proposition.

**Author's Note:** I hope that everyone enjoyed the second chapter of **A New Duel**. It took me quite some time to write up, and I think that I did a great job. A new chapter will be out later on this week, and if not, I'll try to get a new chapter out by next week, with my work over summer and all. Please be sure to review and rate, as well as try to Private Message me, for I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. I wish you all have a great week and an excellent summer! See you soon!


	3. Acquaintances

Hi there, everyone! I'm **SuperHeroTimeFan** and I'm back with another new chapter of my new story, **A New Duel**! First off, I'd like to thank **Infinite Freedom, KINGREADER, tygrad**, and **glowingqueen** for liking the work I've put into this story so far. It means so much to me, even when it comes from very little of you. Sorry I didn't update in a while, I was preoccupied with other stories that were somehow more popular than this one. Now, since there are no questions to be answered, I'll move onto my third chapter of **A New Duel**! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, please be sure to enjoy!

Chapter 3: Acquaintances

_Western Mongolia November 1__st__ 0241 hours UTC_

The Light stood in awe as the man known as the Choten approached them. The two men by his side, Master Nigel Brightmore and Aqua Seneschal, both remained stoic as Lex Luthor and Vandal Savage stared them down. "I have heard stories about the Duel Masters before, yet I never believed in the rumors." Luthor exclaimed. Master Brightmore scoffed and looked him in the eye. "We are the _new_ Duel Masters, and I think that with your cooperation with us, we should be able to accomplish what we require." Nigel stated. The Choten looked to Nigel and chuckled. "Nigel, old bean, let me do the talking." He joked. The fallen Water Master looked to the leader of the Light and smirked. "If we are to accomplish anything, then you must listen to every word I have to say." The Choten stated. Vandal Savage looked to the other members of the Light for some help. They all nodded, giving Savage the signal to agree. "Okay, Choten, start talking." Vandal ordered. The Choten smirked as he began to tell the Light everything that they needed to know.

_Mount Justice 0301 hours ETC_

_Recognized Artemis B-0-7, Zatanna A-0-3_. The female computer voice announced as the two girls entered the Cave. "Let's get to the Cave system, let those Duelists in, and show the Team what they can do." Zatanna whispered. Artemis nodded as she started to type away at the holocomputer. "Hopefully, no one will see us." Artemis muttered to herself as she recorded the DNA and information about Raiden, Gabriel and Allison, as well as their creatures, Tatsurion, Scaradorable, and Glu-urrgle. "I'm almost there." Artemis whispered to Zatanna, who was keeping guard. Artemis smirked as she pressed one more button. "And done!" she exclaimed.

Just then, Batman, Zatara and Green Arrow turned on the Lights and stepped forwards. Zatanna gasped as they started to look the two girls down. "What's going on here?" the Dark Knight demanded monotonously. Both Artemis and Zatanna stuttered; trying to come up with an explanation until the Zeta Tubes lit up. _Recognized Raiden Pierce B-0-8, Tatsurion the Unchained B-0-9, Allison Underhill B-1-0, Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow B-1-1, Gabriel Wallace B-1-2, Reef Prince Glu-urrgle B-1-3_. The Zeta Tubes announced. Green Arrow raised an eyebrow under his hood as six figures started to appear. "What have you done?!" Zatara exclaimed.

At that moment, the Duelists and their Creatures appeared inside of Mount Justice. Ray started to shake his head and blink as he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. "Whoa, what a way to travel!" the Japanese boy exclaimed. Gabe looked to him and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tell me about it!" he remarked. Allie started to hit the side of her head with her palm as she panted from the sudden transport. "That will take some getting used to!" she exclaimed. The creatures all nodded as they looked at each part of the Cave.

As they were all muttering, Batman started to clear his throat, catching their attention. Raiden gasped and looked to the Dark Knight. "Am I seeing correctly?" he asked. His two friends nodded as Zatara and Green Arrow looked them down with suspicion. Tatsurion and the rest of the creatures prepared to attack, but Ray motioned for him not to. Batman then looked to Raiden in the eyes and sent his usual BatGlare. "Who are you?" he asked. Ray sent his own glare and started to reach for the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm. "If I tell you, then I'd have to have Bob kill you." He retorted back. Tatsurion looked down to Ray, sending him a smirk, in which Raiden returned the favor before turning back to the Dark Knight. "We're Duel Master acolytes sent here to investigate for any strange anomalies, and when we came here, we came across Artemis and Zatanna as well." He started out very quickly before getting an elbow to the chest by Allie. "Ow, what was that for?!" he asked, but Allison ignored his question and turned to the Dark Knight.

Batman raised an eyebrow in confusion before Allie chuckled and placed her hands behind her back. "I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of the Duel Masters before, but we are their students, and Artemis and Zatanna offered us a place on your side." She stated, much slower this time than Ray. Zatara gasped as he heard this. "I knew a Duel Master before, but I never thought I'd see their creatures before!" he exclaimed. Allison gasped at this point and looked back to Zatanna. "That's it!" she exclaimed. Zatanna chuckled and looked around before turning back to Allie. "_What's_ it?" she asked playfully. Allie started to giggle before explaining. "I know you because I went to your school before! I can't believe it never caught onto me!" she exclaimed. Zatanna smiled and hugged Allie before Batman and Zatara cleared their throats.

"We _have_ heard of the Duel Masters, but to hear that _you_ are their _students_ is a surprise." The Dark Knight remarked. Ray, Gabe and Allie held up their Gauntlets and smirked. "We beg to differ." Gabe quipped. Zatara then looked up to their creatures and nodded. "Are you familiar with Master Tierra? She was a friend of mine." The elder magician asked. Tatsurion grunted and nodded before saying, "She was a great master until her creature betrayed her." Zatara sighed and looked to the side before Ray took notice to his Gauntlet, as well as the others.

"It's time for our creatures to go back." He stated. Artemis started to furrow her brow as she looked from the creatures to the Duelists. "How is it that you have such awesome creatures, yet they always have to go to bed?!" she demanded. Ray sighed and looked to Artemis while placing a hand on her shoulder. "They need to recharge with Mana, and if they don't have enough, they could lose in a battle and be sent back to the Creature Realm where they came from." Raiden explained. Artemis nodded her head as if she understood it all, but she still had a hard time grasping onto the matter. Before anyone could ask or say anything, the Duelists lifted their Gauntlets, sending their creatures back to the Creature Realm.

Batman then looked to the Duelists and nodded as the rest of the Team came back from their Halloween days. "For now, you have a place on the Team, but I shall see your battle performance when I assign you on your first mission." He stated. With that, the three older heroes walked away, with the Team looking at the scene in confusion. "What's going on here?" Robin asked curiously, looking to the Duelists. Zatanna cleared her throat before speaking to the Team. "These are our newest members of the Team: Raiden, Gabriel and Allison." She introduced. Miss Martian immediately flew up to them and smiled. "Hi, I'm M'gann!" she exclaimed. Allie smiled back, now knowing that she would like this new relationship with other teens, as the rest of the Duelists made acquaintances with the rest of the Team. "Welcome to the Team." Aqualad welcomed warmly. Gabe and Ray smiled, but kept wondering what the Masters would say if they found out.

Meanwhile, the Choten had finished explaining everything there was to what his ambitions were to the Light in Western Mongolia. Klarion looked down and smirked. "If these Duelists are causing you trouble, then we can take care of them _for_ you." He stated. Seneschal then hovered over and looked to the Choten.

"Sir, our time here is nearly over, and our armies still await our command." He stated. The Choten smirked and sighed before looking back to the Light. "We'll be expecting results, but I'm sure that Nigel can help out with your plan." He stated. Nigel Brightmore looked aside and nodded. "I can try to help in any way I can." The fallen Duel Master stated. Vandal Savage smiled and nodded. "Soon, everyone shall see the Light." He remarked.

**Author's Note**: Well, everyone, what did you think of my newest chapter to this story? I hope that you all liked it. I'll be trying to update more frequently, so be prepared for some new chapters! By the way, a new season of **Kaijudo** just came out called **Clash of the Duel Masters**. I've seen it, and I think that it's pretty good. In case anyone was wondering, this takes place between Season 1 and Season 2, as well as during the events of "Secrets". Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, please Private Message me. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off for now. Have an excellent summer, everyone!


	4. Lost Fathers

Hello, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, and I am back with another new chapter of one of my newest stories, **A New Duel**! You know, it's amazing about how far I was able to make it here. I would like to give my thanks to **Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Infinite Freedom, KINGREADER, tygrad**, and **glowingqueen** for liking all the hard work I put into my story so far. It really means a lot, thank you! Now, since I answered **Dread's** questions via Private Message, I guess I'll move onto my newest chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Lost Fathers

_Roanoke Island November 5__th__ 1946 hours_

The wind whistles on the plains of the island as the sky reveals a full-moon. On the ground, large trees cover the plains as they create a crossroad is made, going in four separate directions. Walking on one of these crossroads, to get to the center of it was Klarion. From his devilish hair to his dark suit to holding his beloved cat Teekl, the Lord of Chaos will begin his plan. However, Teekl won't choose which spot to enact it.

"How about here?" Klarion acts exhaustingly to his cat, after walking for miles on the island. Teekl meows in response, indicating 'yes' and lands from his master's arms and onto the ground. "Finally." Klarion exclaims as he pulls out a gem from his suit jacket. The gem glows a bright gold color and hums in power, which Klarion begins to smile. For a month, the Lord of Chaos sensed a great disturbance in the universe. This disturbance plus his plan will mean double the chaos. Klarion grinned at the thought. After placing it on the ground, Klarion's hands glowed red to summon its power. The gem glows before a circle appears, with mystical symbols implanted on it. The circle began humming with magic with the gem in the center, radiating it. Klarion then walks out the circle and stands on of the outside symbols, which glows as he is on it.

Klarion's grin increases as his eyes glow a dark orange. "Time to get the old band together." Klarion states as he began conjuring his allies from their prisons. "Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust, Wizard." Klarion called which each respectable dark sorcerer appeared. "Don't forget _me_, witch-boy." The voice of Nigel Brightmore called out. The Lord of Chaos scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned to the former Duel Master. "Let's do this." He quipped. Klarion chuckles evilly with his eyes now a blood red. "Now—let's put on a show." He remarked as he began chanting in Latin. As he continues to chant, the other sorcerers and the fallen Duel Master also chant as well, increasing the humming noise that is coming from the gem.

_Mount Justice 1947 hours_

In the hanger, Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara are present among the Team as Connor and M'gann, along with Raiden, Allie and Gabe carry supplies from the Bioship. Wally and Kaldur are also present, with the Atlantean the only Team member in uniform. Robin was elsewhere in the Cave, probably hacking a supercomputer to get the latest video game. It had been a while since the Duelists had joined the Team, but some of the members still had their doubts about them.

Soon, M'gann came in, floating with grocery bags at her sides. "Did you get everything?" Batman asks to M'gann, who was levitating forward with the groceries. "Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." M'gann replied happily as she telekinetically lowered the supplies to the ground. Happy to see food, Wally blurred forward. "Cookie fixins?" He asked frantically. M'gann smiled. "Snickerdoodles." She replied which the speedster smiled at her gratefully.

"Babe, you rock my world." Wally responded with happiness which the Martian girl giggled lightly at the speedster's overdependence on food. While Wally stuffed his face with the junk food, he didn't notice the elevator doors opening, showing Artemis and Zatanna, also in civilian attire. "Glad you're back, Zatanna." The archer stated, slightly smiling to her magician friend.

From inside the Bioship, Raiden started to carry out a crate with the help of his friends until he heard Zatanna and Artemis's voices. The Natural gasped as he hid behind the wall of the Bioship to hear what they were saying. Allie scoffed at this and placed a hand on her hip. "Dude, if you like Zatanna that much, then just _ask_ her already!" she exclaimed. Gabe looked to Allie and then to Ray, nodding in agreement. "Ever since we met those two on Halloween Night, I notice that you've been keeping your eyes on her for quite some time now." He added on. Connor patted Ray on the shoulder and chuckled. "Take one step at a time, Ray, you'll get there eventually." He supportively stated.

Ray sighed as he continued to listen in on the conversation going on between the archer and the mage. "They're talking about Zatanna's recruitment into the Team!" Raiden exclaimed. Allie started to listen in as well, leaning against the wall Raiden was at. "_I don't know, Artemis. I mean, Zatara's just so overprotective._" Zatanna stated, in which Allie mused, "That makes two of us" before listening back. "_I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a full day's wheedling_." The mage added on as Zatara and Red Tornado lifted up many crates from the Bioship and onto the ground. Ray sighed as he turned to Gabe and Connor. "I really wish Zatanna would just respect her father for what he's trying to do for her." He stated. The two nodded before Zatanna sighed and said, "_I just wish he'd give me a little space._"

As soon as Zatanna said her wish, the Duelists and Connor heard the sounds of crates dropping to the ground. They all gasped and ran out, looking at what had happened. Batman, Red Tornado, and Zatara were standing there at first, but now, they were gone! "Dad!" Zatanna yelled out. The rest of the Team gasped as they took notice to the situation. "We must inform the League about this immediately!" Aqualad stated. Kid Flash and Superboy both nodded as they started to run towards the Control Room. Zatanna and Artemis were about to follow, but the sounds of the Duelists' Gauntlets activating caught their attention. "We need to get some friends first!" Ray yelled out. Zatanna nodded at this while Artemis sighed. "I really wished that you showed the rest of the Team before deciding to do this alone." She retorted.

Ray, Gabe and Allie all scoffed as they prepared to summon their creature. "Reef Prince, Glu-urrgle!" Gabe yelled out, opening up the portal from the Water Civilization to the Human World. Gabe smiled to Gargle as he looked around confusingly. "What going on, G-Abriel?" he asked. Gabe panted and grabbed the Reef Prince, directing him over to the Control Room. "I'll explain on the way!" he yelled. Allie smirked and went next. "Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!" she yelled. At that moment, Squeaky came out, hugging Allie lovingly. Zatanna and Artemis both awed with affection as they hugged the large koala-like creature as well. Ray sighed and placed his right hand back to his left ear, twirling around and punching soon after, yelling out the words, "Tatsurion the Unchained!"

Zatanna, Allie and Zatanna all waited for Bob to appear, but nothing happened. Ray gasped and looked around as well. "Bob, where are you?" he yelled out. Gabe and Gargle looked around and then looked to Raiden's Gauntlet. "Maybe you're low on Mana." Gabriel suggested. Ray sighed and looked to the Gauntlet as it lit up. "I don't know. It's never happened before." He stated. Zatanna sighed and slightly smiled as she placed her hand on Ray's shoulder. "He'll come eventually." She said enthusiastically. The two looked to each other with smiles on their faces before they left to find where the Team was.

_Roanoke Island 1947 hours_

Klarion, Master Brightmore, and the other sorcerers continue to chant their mantra, their volume of their voices getting louder. As the volume of the chant starts to increase, the other sorcerers, along with Nigel, disappear as well leaving Klarion alone to chant. The Lord of Chaos grins with an evil smirk as he thinks to himself. _The chaos is now unleashed._

_San Campion 1847 hours_

Master Kimora and Master Chavez looked to their students happily as they performed their katas. Their smiles soon started to fade as the children began to disappear. "Where'd they go?!" Hector demanded. Kimora gasped and shrugged at this sudden occurrence. "As of now, I don't know _what_ to think!" he remarked. Hector started to pant nervously as Master Nadia soon ran up. "Masters, the acolytes have disappeared from the Temple!" she exclaimed. Hector and Kimora both gasped as they ran inside.

Back at Mount Justice, Batman and Zatara both gasped to see that the kids had disappeared. "Zatanna!" Giovanni yelled out. Just then, Tatsurion appeared from one of the tears in the Veil and looked around. "Ray! Where are you?!" he yelled out. Batman cleared his throat before speaking to the half-breed. "Tatsurion, do you know what is happening?" he asked. Bob looked down and shook his head no. "Batman, I wish that it was _you_ who could answer that question." He stated sadly.

_Fawcett City 1847 hours_

Billy Batson watches kids play from his uncle's apartment and smiles. His attention was turned to the TV where his uncle Dudley is sitting on the couch watching a news bulletin on Captain Marvel. "Today in Fawcett City, Captain Marvel defeated an attack by the creatures known as Ibac and Sabbac." Reporter Cat Grant stated from the news. Dudley patted his nephew on the head for his accomplishment which the younger boy smiled. His smile disappeared when his beloved uncle disappeared, leaving Billy alone in the apartment. "Uncle Dudley!" Billy called out but his uncle is nowhere to be seen. Placing his finger to his chin in deep thought, Billy began theorizing. "Don't know which of my enemies is behind this, but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one." He stated positively as he pounded one of his fists into his palm.

"Shaz—"Billy began but stopped and gasped when he realized that reporter Cat Grant is gone too. "Whoa, looks like Uncle D isn't the only one missing." He remarked but gasped when he heard a car crash outside his window. Billy raced to the window to see the two kids he saw earlier. The boy raced to the girl, who fell back on her knees from almost getting hit by the car. "Are you okay?" The boy asked. The girl shook her head. "Forget me, where's mommy?" She asked and pointed to where her mother was sitting on the steps, gone. Billy's eyes widened as realization hit him hard, like a frying pan over the head. "All the grownups are gone. And Cap's a grownup. If I change, I could disappear too." He said which panic began to start. _What am I going to do? _Billy thought frantically to himself, hoping to find an answer soon.

At Mount Justice, Robin looked over to the Duelists' creatures with an impressed look on his face. "I never thought that the stories would be real!" he exclaimed. Allie and Gabe both smiled before Raiden let out a sigh. "What's going on?" he asked. Robin sighed and patted the Natural on the shoulder before turning to the holocomputers with Zatanna.

Ever since the event occurred, the Team attempted to make contact with Watchtower, but failed. It would appear that all adults have disappeared without any trace. Zatanna and Robin all searched rapidly on the holo-computers in search of anything to find the adults. So far, they got nothing. Wally wasn't having any better luck finding any adult, but at least the situation isn't totally hopeless. "_We've set up a refugee center at the high school gym._" Wally called from his communicator to the Cave, hoping to lighten the dark mood. "_Any luck with—_" the speedster started out, but was interrupted by the Boy Wonder.

"No, can't raise the Batcave, the Hall of Justice, or the Watch—or any adult hero, even Red Arrow." Robin replied, his frown deepening at the missing heroes. Wally sighed over the com-link. "_Guess we're on our own, Kid Flash out._" The speedster said before his transmission ended. Zatanna wasn't having any better luck either, but tried to have enough information on the subject as possible. "Traditional media is offline, but kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult eighteen or older has disappeared." She states as her finger touches the holo-screen, passing website after website of these disappearances.

Raiden sighed as he looked to Zatanna. "How could something like this even happen?" he asked. Zatanna shrugged and looked over to him. "I can try to reverse the effects, but she sorcery necessary to pull this off—scary big." She said in a low, almost scared voice to Robin, who amazingly, kept his cool the entire time. "And we need you to find its source." Robin replied which Zatanna's eyes grew as big as saucers. "How am I—"She began but was interrupted by Robin. "I pulled this footage; it's your dad helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League last month." Robin replied as footage of Zatara casting his locator spell to find the Injustice League is shown on Robin's computer.

Both Robin and Ray are positive that Zatanna will find out where this originating from, but the young magician is doubtful. "But—but the words, I mean, that's only part of it. The rest takes training and—"She paused and sighed before continuing. "Robin, I'm—I'm not on Zatara's level." She said sadly to the Boy Wonder. Robin sighed, but wanted to encourage her as much as he can. Before he could speak, Raiden stepped up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard, but try to stay relaxed and calm. We'll find your dad, Batman, our Duel Masters, all of them." Raiden stated. The Boy Wonder smiled and added on, "That's what we do." Both boys telling Zatanna this started to give her an encouraging smile. Zatanna smiled back and began practicing her father's words.

As Zatanna was practicing, Raiden started to try to summon other creatures. "Roaming Bloodmane!" he yelled out, but nothing happened. Gabe sighed and patted him on the shoulder, like how the others did before. "You'll find someway to get Bob here." He said before going to work with the others on finding some luck.

_Happy Harbor 2019 hours_

A toddler is heard crying from inside a car, wanting his father. Connor grabbed the car door and pulled it out as he gazed at the weeping child. The toddler stopped his crying as Connor pulled off the buckle to his toddler seat. Holding the child in one hand, he smiled when the kid placed his hand over Connor's symbol on his T-shirt. _This is going to be a long night_. He thought to himself as he started to run to another car, where another baby was waiting.

Meanwhile, from a distance away, several punks, now without the supervision of older authorities, tried to graffiti the walls of the school, but screamed when the canisters began floating and sprayed them. After the troublemakers ran away, M'gann floated down from her cloaked form to her human form. She then heard the gate open and saw Wally running towards her with a small toddler in his arms. The toddler drank from his bottle as the two entered the gym, seeing Artemis singing to the smaller children.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star-"Artemis began singing but stopped with a confused look on her face. "Um, yes, sir, yes, sir, three bags full." She finished which the children began laughing at the mixed nursery rhymes. "That's not 'Twinkle, Twinkle', that's 'Baa, Baa. Black Sheep'." One of the girls said as the other children were continuing to laugh. Artemis then placed her finger to her lips, as though looking to think hard at a good rhyme. "Uh…Oh!" She exclaims before continuing. "Q, R, S, T, U, V." She continued which the children laughed even more at the mixed rhymes. "That's 'ABC's'!" Another child said as they laughed at Artemis' playful singing.

The archer turns around to see M'gann and Wally standing over her, with a toddler in Wally's arm. The toddler then brought his bottle in front of the speedster's face. "For me?" Wally asked which the toddler giggled. "Thank you." He added as he looked from the bottle to Artemis and M'gann. "Did you call home?" M'gann asked to Wally, who shook his head. "No answer." Wally replied. "You could zeta there." Artemis whispered to the speedster, which the red-head shook his head once more. "I've been collecting kids all day; I don't need to see another empty house." Wally replied his head down.

At that moment, Connor walked into the gym with about three toddlers in his hands, both pulling on either his hair or his shirt. "Found three more." He dully stated. Both M'gann and Artemis awed with delight as they walked over to help him out. Soon, their comlinks started to ring and light up. "_We're ready._" Raiden's voice said. The four teens looked to each other and nodded as they left the refugee center and to the Cave.

Meanwhile, Billy Batson crosses the street from his apartment and runs toward the disguised zeta tube as a photo booth, which is hidden behind an alley that has wooden planks hiding it. "Okay Batson, make sure the coast is clear and… go!" He paused to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing no one, he pulled up one of the planks and entered the valley, reaching the zeta tube. After going inside the booth, he states to the computer "Captain Marvel, 1-5." Billy said as he closed his eyes, ready to be beamed to the Cave. After hearing no response, Billy opened his eyes. "Captain Marvel, 1-5." He repeated, annoyed, but there was still no response. Crossing his arms, Billy ordered "Override H-0-J/Watchtower, Priority Red! Captain Marvel, 1-5!" He almost yelled as he crossed his arms.

A green beam scanned Billy, to identify if he is Captain Marvel. Much to Billy's disappointment, the computer did not recognize him as his alter ego. _"Not recognized, access denied." _The computer stated which Billy groaned as he tugged his hair in frustration. Disappointed, Billy began walking home. There was nothing he could do. It was worse for him, because for the first time, he couldn't turn into Captain Marvel and save the day. If he did he would disappear. Keeping his head down, Billy sighed in defeat; he let everyone down, he let Uncle Dudley down. As Billy walks home, he passed an electronic store which the TV's were showing static. Billy stopped and looked at the TV's when a transmission was sent through showing Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin all in uniform.

"Attention children of and teenagers of Earth, I am Aqualad and these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash." Aqualad introduced himself and his allies which Robin took over.  
"We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin explained before Kid Flash began speaking. "We know you must be scared and angry. We know, with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm." Kid Flash spoke, his tone serious. "We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up," Aqualad adds encouragingly. "Take care of your younger siblings; take care of kids who have no one. Protect them." Robin asks which every child on Earth listens to the heroes' speech in multiple languages.

"It's up to you." Aqualad stated as the transmission continues. Billy quickly shook his head. He felt ashamed for giving up so easily but his shame was replaced by determination. He would not give up, people are counting on him; Uncle Dudley is counting on him. With his morale back, Billy had one more idea. He raced to the airfield and hoped there was a teenager there who knows how to fly a plane. "It's up to Billy Batson to find a way to the Cave…" He said as he climbed over the fence, not noticing that the gate to the airfield was opened. "No matter the risk." He finished and ran towards a shack that the TV is still on.

A teenaged girl watches the transmission, skeptical. "Please, help in any way you can." Aqualad's imploring voice called from the TV. "Which is how exactly?" The girl asks to herself, full of disbelief. "That depends." Billy's voice called from behind. The girl turned to see Billy leaned against the doorframe with is arms crossed. "Do you have a pilot's license?"

Meanwhile, back at the Cave, Connor and M'gann looked over to Gargle and Squeaky with amusement. "This is awesome!" the Boy of Steel exclaimed. Allie and Gabe both smiled as they looked over to Raiden, who was still trying to get a creature. Since he was low on Mana a couple of hours ago, he decided to take a break and let his Gauntlet recharge. Gabe looked back to the Martian and the Kryptonian and smiled. "He's a Natural, I promise!" he exclaimed. Kaldur nodded at this before walking over to where Wally was.

Kid Flash stared at the Helmet of Fate. Although Wally would never wear the Helmet again, these are desperate times. There still is no answer as to why the adults are gone and the stress and panic begins to mount. Wally also knew that if he wore the helmet, Nabu would never release him. The speedster remembered that Nabu almost kept Kaldur under his control but Kent talked the Lord of Order out of it. It is clear that Nabu would not be so generous.

As Wally continues to stare at the helmet, Kaldur walks in. "I finally got through to Atlantis. No adults there either." Kaldur states as the speedster turns to face him. "So… just how desperate are we?" Wally asks as both of them stare at the helmet. "I mean, this thing could definitely come in handy." The speedster admitted. Kaldur looks back at Wally. "Yes, but we both know anyone who dons the helmet and allows Nabu to possess him may never be released from being Doctor Fate." The Atlantean explains. "So… not that desperate." Wally said but sounded more of a question. "Not yet." Kaldur confirmed and continued to look at the helmet. Soon, Raiden knocked on the door, causing the two to open up and see him and Zatanna waiting or them, the mage looking nervous.

"Uh, guys?" Zatanna called from outside the souvenir room as both heroes turned to see Zatanna leaning against the wall. "I—I'm ready to try my father's locator spell." The three enter the mission room, where the other teen members, as well as the Duelists, were waiting for them. Zatanna stepped forward and asked Robin "Can you bring up a holo-map?" Robin obliged and the holographic world appeared in front of her. Zatanna extended her arms and tried to focus. "I'm sorry, I can't do it." She somberly stated. Raiden stepped up and placed his hands around Zatanna, smiling with confidence. "Sometimes in order to gain control of your powers, you have to _lose_ control." He stated. Zatanna looked back and smiled as she incanted her spell. The world stopped on the Southern east coast of the United States.

"Coordinates locked: Roanoke Island. You did it, nice job." Robin complemented the young magician. "Well, Raiden helped me so you should be thanking him." Zatanna said and smiled at the Kaijudo Duelist. Raiden gave a small smile in return which made Zatanna blush slightly. Ray stepped forward towards Zatanna and patted her on the shoulder. "See? I told you that you can do it." He proved his point and sent another smile to the magician, which made her blush a little more.

Zatanna looked to Raiden after she stopped blushing and cleared her throat. "Maybe now, you can try to summon a creature." She stated. Ray sighed and nodded. "I'll try." He replied back. The Team all watched as Raiden activated his gauntlet, closing his eyes soon after. He then held his hand back to his left ear and twirled into the air with a kick, saying the name, "Kenina the Igniter!"

The Team watched in awe as Kenina soon appeared from a portal, landing on Raiden's shoulder. "Is that bird on fire?" Wally asked, starting to near them. Ray smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes she is." He stated. Allie smiled as she hugged her best friend tightly. "Now that we know that everything is happening on Roanoke, let's get there and put an end to this!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Amber and Billy are flying to Happy Harbor in Amber's plane. Billy was excited, he could finally be useful. Amber had other thoughts. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." The teenaged girl drawled at the young boy who is sitting next to her in the co-pilots seat. "You did the right thing, Amber. I know I don't look like much, but I have to get to Happy Harbor to help." Billy reassured her with a smile. "We're almost there. Should arrive just after midnight, on my birthday." Amber said happily as she checked her watch. Immediately, Billy's eyes went wide as saucers. "Wait, are you telling me you turn eighteen at midnight?!" He asked frantically and turned to face her, only to see Amber has disappeared. Billy is now alone, on a plane, without a proper pilot to steer it. Gulping, Billy said "I'll take that as a yes." He finished quietly.

_Happy Harbor November 6th 0001 hours_

Billy frantically attempts to steer the plane, despite being just ten years old; the plane swings back and forth which Billy's anxiety increases by the second. Billy knows he has no idea how to pilot a plane and concludes that video game experiences of plane simulations will have no help whatsoever. He had no other option unless… "I can't. If I say it, I'll be an adult and maybe disappear forever!" Billy exclaims in fear. "Captain Marvel may have the courage of Achilles, but Billy Batson…" Billy paused before a fierce look of determination stretched across his face. "… Has the courage of Billy Batson, Shazam!" He called with courage.

Suddenly, thunder erupted turning Billy into Captain Marvel. The captain realized he wasn't on a plane anymore and caught himself from falling. Flying, Captain Marvel looked at his arms and smiled. "Hey, I didn't disappear." He exclaimed happily before hearing Amber scream. Gasping, Captain Marvel called out "Amber!" and as quick as lightning, flew down quickly and caught her in his arms.

After dropping Amber off back to the airfield, Captain Marvel instantly zeta tubed to the Cave. _"Recognized: Captain Marvel 1-5." _The computer voice rang out as Batman and Zatara turned to see the captain flying towards the mission room. "All right guys, I'm here to—"He paused before a look of happiness engulfed his face. The adults are back! Not only that, but there were two, large creatures standing behind them as well. Not caring about it for the moment, the captain quickly engulfed both heroes in a bear hug before letting them down.

"You're all back! Is it over? Where's the Team?" He asked to the older heroes. Zatara had a look of anger across his face. "Haven't you heard?! Every child in the world has—"Before the magician would scold at the captain, Batman intervened. "Zatara, wait." Batman told his ally before addressing the latecomer. "Captain, where have you been?" He asked calmly. "On a world _without _grownups." Captain Marvel said before shock filled his mind and his eyes widened at the revelation. Face palming himself, the captain continued "Holy molly, there are two worlds!" He exclaimed. "Two dimensions." Batman corrected. "One for adults…"

"… And one for kids." Captain Marvel finished. "And you can travel between them?" Zatara asked the captain. "I think I can." Captain Marvel said before a grin took up his face. "I know I can, Shazam!" He called before thunder shook the Cave, turning Captain Marvel back into Billy Batson. Billy looked down at himself and smiled. "It works!" He exclaimed happily as he turned to see a confused and shocked Team.

"Where did you come from?! Who are you?!" Aqualad demanded. Billy looked to them excitedly and crossed his arms. "Quick, read my mind!" he exclaimed. M'gann's eyes lit up as Gargle placed one of his fingers against the boy's head. After a while, M'gann gasped and Gargle let out a yell. "He's Captain Marvel!" the Martian exclaimed. Wally scoffed as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales." He mused sarcastically. Gargle looked up and knocked his head against Wally's knee angrily. "Kid Flash no believe! Kid Flash giant jerk!" he yelled, causing the speedster to walk back carefully with his arm raised in surrender. "Look, all I'm saying is that even if he _says_ that he's Captain Marvel–"

"Gee, Wally, do I _really_ have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" Billy asked, spreading his arms out with a smirk on his face. Everyone looked over to Wally as he started to squirm with embarrassment. Allie grinned and looked to Billy while rubbing his hair. "Kid, I like your style." She remarked. Billy smiled as he started to talk to the Team. "Before I start, there are two creatures with Batman and Zatara, one has spikes on his shoulders and the other has a wooden sword." He exclaimed. Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. "So _that's_ where Bob and Bloodmane went!" he remarked, in which the Team all laughed.

As the two Leaguers waited for Billy, a portal opened up behind them. The two heroes turned around as Zatara readied his wand. "Do you think that Raiden, Allie, or Gabriel summoned another creature?" he asked Tatsurion. Bob growled and shook his head with disagreement. "These aren't creatures." He stated.

At that moment, Masters Chavez, Nadia, Jaha and Kimora appeared with their creatures, Gilaflame, Rusulka, Blackfeather, and Shouter behind them. Tatsurion looked over to both Mighty Shouter and Gilaflame the Assaulter. "It's nice to see some familiar faces." He said. "Shouter think likewise." Shouter stated. Hector Chavez then turned to Batman, Zatara, and now Red Tornado and aimed his Gauntlet at them. "What did you do with our Duelists?!" he demanded.

Just then, Captain Marvel reappeared. "Okay, so your daughter's fine, and the Team–" Marvel started out, but he stopped when he saw the Duel Masters. "Oh, you're the Duel Masters! I've heard so much about you all!" he exclaimed eccentrically. Master Chavez nodded before Master Jaha stepped forwards. "We believe that whatever is causing this… _misplacement_ in the dimensions has something to do with the Veil." She stated. Batman nodded at this before turning to Zatara for some confirmation. "She is correct. No simple occurrence could have caused something like _this!_" he remarked. Master Kimora then stepped up. "If we work together to find the problem at its source, then we can be able to get out dimensions back as one." He stated. Captain Marvel nodded and looked to the three Leaguers. "The Team has a plan." He informed them.

With Billy acting as a mediator between both dimensions, Batman and Aqualad agree to commence a simultaneous, coordinated attack. The heroes also agree to hit fast, disrupt whatever is causing this rift, and hope the two dimensions merge back together. While the heroes are determined, Zatanna still wasn't sure they could stop this mess. While no one was looking, she stashed the Helmet of Fate on the Bioship. She hoped no one would notice, but it was Raiden who noticed. Trying to hide away the suspicion, Raiden walked over to her and patted the mage on the shoulder. "Your father will return." He stated, but Zatanna still remained silent. Ray sighed and smiled as he walked back, but not before saying, "I know mine will." Zatanna gasped and looked over to Raiden, who was now looking at some sort of amulet. "So, you lost your father too, huh?" she asked. Ray nodded sadly as she walked over and placed her arm around his shoulder. "We'll both find our fathers, Raiden." She said. Ray smiled while Allie and Robin watched with suspicion and a hint of jealousy.

Back on Roanoke, Klarion continues to amplify the crystal's power. Teekl meows and scurries away, indicating intruders. Klarion frowned and looked behind him. In a flash, he conjured a shield from his hand to block the incoming birdarangs and arrows. The weapons clanged and fell to the floor. Klarion gave a smirk. "That's the best you can do?" He asked in a taunting tone to the shocked Robin and Artemis. Before either respond, Klarion sends a blast from his hand, attacking them. Raiden extended his Gauntlet forwards, sending Kenina over to attack. Klarion gasped at this and tried to blast her away, but she fired an egg at him, sending him to the ground.

Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash all attempted to attack from all sides at once, but the witch-boy was wise to this trick and created a shield around him, cutting off any attack from the outside.

Zatanna appeared and enchanted a spell in Latin in an attempt to break through his shield. Klarion scoffed. "Heh, baby magic." He remarked before casting an incantation of his own, sending the magician flying back. Superboy quickly caught her as Miss Martian telekinetically throws rocks, in an attempt to break through the shield. Klarion sucked in air and breathed out fire, forcing the Martian to retreat. Klarion then took his attention to the three Duelists, smirking at them with amusement. "So, the Choten and Brightmore were correct." He spat. Ray just tensed up at this while Allie extended her Gauntlet at him. "Squeaky sic him!" she yelled, causing Squeaky to look Klarion in the eyes and then spit bats out of her mouth. Klarion shrieked at this and started to summon some more magical blasts at them.

As the Duelists fought against Klarion, Kid Flash darted towards Artemis. "Listen; when Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat." The speedster informed the archer. Both looked at Teekl, who hissed at them in response. Artemis gave a smirk. "Good, not the big cat fan anyway." She said, reminding her of Cheshire as she readied an arrow. The arrow fired and her arm was true, but Klarion turned around and transformed the arrow into a ball of yarn. Teekl looked at the yarn while Klarion chuckled. After skidding Ray and Allie away from an energy blast, Klarion remarked "Show them what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl." He said as his eyes turned a blood red. Teekl instantly grew in size, almost as big as a bear. Superboy charged the cat, but Teekl struck first sending the clone back to the ground.

Meanwhile, the older sorcerers continue to chant but stop in surprise when Captain Marvel, and Batman land in front of them. "Gilaflame, strike back!" Chavez ordered, in which the Fire Creature dashed and slashed at the sorcerers, letting Shouter unleash a mighty yell at them while Blackfeather and Rusulka performed a dash attack together. Batman fired a batarang at Blackbriar Thorn. The sorcerer ducked as Batman charged with batarangs in hand. Thorn conjured plants from the ground and with strained Batman from attacking. Red Tornado also landed and shot cyclone blasts at Felix Faust. Faust shot fire back, which destroyed the air and sent Tornado back. Nigel growled as he took notice of Master Jaha and they both used their creatures to attack each other. Ravu clashed his staff with a blast coming from Blackfeather. Zatara, on a mystical levitating platform, conjured lightning from the sky and attacked the four wizards. They all groan in pain as the power of the crystal becomes weaker.

Klarion gasped at what was happening while he was on the other side. "So, you've teamed up with the adults, huh?" he asked snippily. Raiden stood with Artemis and Robin as they saw the witch-boy scoff. "Teamwork is _so_ overrated." He retorted, using the lightning to strike at the three. Raiden created a shield to protect them, but some of the blast hit Gargle, sending him back to the Creature Realm. "Gargle, no!" both Zatanna and Gabriel yelled out. Zatanna, now furious, looked over to a stone and incanted a spell, summoning the Helmet of Fate. Gabe looked to Klarion furiously. "That's far enough!" he yelled. With that, he lit up his Gauntlet and started to summon another creature. "Sasha, Channeler of Light!" he yelled out, opening up a portal from the Light Civilization to Earth.

Soon, Sasha of Angel Command appeared and looked to Gabriel. "Gabriel, what seems to be the problem?" she asked. Gabe started to explain the situation as he pointed over to Klarion. "He's responsible for a disturbance in our world, and if he's not stopped, then it will spread to the Creature Realm!" he exclaimed. Sasha gasped and nodded as she looked down to the witch-boy. "No darkness shall conquer light!" she yelled out, damaging the shield Klarion made just a little.

Back in the adult world, Wizard telekinetically threw boulders at Captain Marvel while Shouter helped to throw them back The captain punched and destroyed all boulders, ready for more. Marvel smiled to Master Kimora, in which he smiled back. "There's something to this!" Master Nadia exclaimed. Zatara nodded and looked to Marvel. "Captain, wait!" Zatara said as he floated down to Captain Marvel. "That mystic gem, Ambrejin Berdu, is the conduit of this sorcery." He explained as he pointed at the crystal. "Without it, nothing may keep apart two worlds meant to be one." Captain Marvel nodded. "I'll tell the Team, Shazam!" He shouted, transforming him once again from Captain Marvel to Billy Batson, just in time as Tatsurion and Bloodmane knock Wizard and Faust to the ground.

Billy arrives to see Aqualad groaning in pain from the lightning. "It's the ge—"Billy yelled but was silenced when Miss Martian placed her hand over his mouth. _"Don't shout Billy. I've linked you telepathically to the others." _The Martian explained through the mind link. Billy smiled. _"That is so cool. Um I mean; it's the gem at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win." _He explained to the others.

"That's all I needed to know." Zatanna said as she picked up the Helmet of Fate, ready to don it. Raiden looked over to Zatanna with shock and extended a hand. "Zatanna, don't do it!" he yelled. Everyone else yelled in protest, but Zatanna already placed on the helm, now floating into the air as Doctor Fate, only with a more feminine design. Sasha looked over to the Lord of Order and gasped. "Brother!" she yelled out, causing Gabe and Wally to gasp, but Nabu took no notice to this as he looked down to the Lord of Chaos. "**Klarion, this ends now!**" he yelled in a distorted voice. The two growled and sent blasts at each other, both colliding in midair as M'gann gasped and looked back to Billy. "_Billy, go tell Zatara!_" she ordered. Billy nodded, and yelled, "Shazam!"

Back in the adult world, Batman extends his gauntlets to break free and throws two exploding batarangs at the plant, destroying it. Captain Marvel told Zatara, which the magician looked like he would have a heart attack. "She did what?!" He nearly screamed as he blocked offenses from the other sorcerers behind a magical shield. "Go back there right now and—" He was going to tell more but the captain cut him off. "No, the sooner we end this, the sooner you can help your daughter. Keep the bad guys distracted, I have an idea." Captain Marvel replied as he flew high into the air. "Speed of Mercury, Power of Zeus!" He called as he spiraled down at amazing speed into the ground.

Meanwhile, Klarion conjured more energy blasts as he shot them at Doctor Fate. Fate avoided the blasts and shot another in response. The blast flickered on the shield, doing little damage. Miss Martian levitated Robin and Artemis gently behind cover. They are both still unconscious. "Go, Kid." Aqualad ordered as Kid Flash blurs by while Miss Martian turned invisible. Aqualad then turned to Raiden as he panted, standing next to Gabe and Allie, still with Sasha and Squeaky. "Let's finish this!" Ray yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement as they charged head-on into the battle.

Doctor Fate flies in the sky, shooting cross-shaped beams at the shield. While flying, Doctor Fate turned back into Zatanna for a moment, before returning back to Doctor Fate. Klarion smirks. "Ha! There, see? When the worlds divided, the helmet split, too! You're not all here, Nabu. And you're losing hold of that poor, soon-to-be-dead girl!" Klarion spat before chuckling. "Aw, she gave up herself for nothing." The Lord of Order disagreed. "**No, Witch Boy, Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain.**" He pronounced as Doctor Fate shot a powerful beam of power at the shield. Miss Martian telekinetically launched boulders at the shield as Aqualad continues to hammer it. Raiden started to twirl around, still controlling Kenina, sending her into the air soon after and firing down blasts soon after, with Sasha firing at the shield, all charged up one last time before unleashing everything she had at the shield, severely weakening it as Squeaky charged into the shield as well. Klarion gasped in horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" He screamed as the shield finally diminishes. He yells one more 'no!' before kneeling in defeat. Seeing this opportunity, Fate fired a cross beam, entrapping Klarion in it.

With Klarion incapacitated, Aqualad turned back. "Now Kid!" He ordered as Kid Flash sped by and grabbed the gem. "Doc, catch!" Kid Flash yelled to Fate who caught the gem. Simultaneously, Captain Marvel emerged from the ground and grabbed the parallel gem. "Zatara, catch!" He called which the magician caught. Both sorcerers caught each gem and casted the incantation simultaneously, returning the both worlds back into one.

Klarion looks around and sees his allies, groaning and fall unconscious, except for Brightmore. He ran over to the Lord of Chaos as the Witch boy sighed. "Boy, they sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh well." He stated as he snapped his fingers, releasing him from the cross prison. "Fun while it lasted." He added and called for his pet. Teekl ended trying to attack Superboy and ran to his master, reverting back to his cat form and jumped into his mater's arms. Klarion then opened a portal for his escape. The Witch Boy looked back at the Duelists and gave a grin. "You'll all die soon." He said to the three who glared at him in response. Klarion then turned to the other heroes. "See you later armadillos unless I see you first!" He said before laughing manically and escaped into the portal with the fallen Duel Master, closing it and making their getaway.

Kid Flash, annoyed, ran over to Doctor Fate and pointed over to where the two used to stand. "Aren't you going to stop him?!" he asked annoyed at the Lord of Order. "**To what end? Klarion is chaos personified, as well as that Duel Master. They cannot be contained.**" The Doctor retorted to the speedster. Batman and the other Leaguers have placed the unconscious sorcerers in restraints as Robin and Artemis regained consciousness while Ray, Gabe and Allie reunited with their masters

Robin looked up as he rubbed his head. "Did we win?" he asked. "With a cost." Aqualad replied sadly, looking up to the Lord of Order. Robin took notice and sighed sadly. After some reconciling with the Duel Masters, Zatara stepped up and looked at Nabu angrily. "Fate!" he yelled out, catching the Lord of Order's attention. Zatara, realizing who he's speaking to, cleared his throat and looked down to his feet meekly before looking back. "Great Nabu, release my daughter." He stated. Sasha then flew over to him and nodded. "He is right, brother. It is over. The battle is won, so release the girl." She reasoned. For quite some time, Nabu looked to everyone. "**No.**" He finally replied.

Everyone stood quite shocked at this. "**Hear what the Helmet wants in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate.**" The heroes were horrified at the doctor's response. Ray growled and summoned the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm, aiming it at the now-revealed Light Creature. "You can't do that!" Artemis yelled at the sorcerer. "She has her own life to live!" Robin added, angry. Kid Flash also intervened. "Kent would never allow you—"

"**Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone.**" Fate said to the speedster, who's widened in shock. Ray sighed and sheathed his sword, looking back to Doctor Fate. "Take me, Nabu." Ray stated, causing everyone to gasp. Master Chavez stepped up and placed a hand on Raiden's shoulder. "Raiden, don't." He reasoned, but Ray just shook off the hand and sighed. "I'm a Natural, so I'm the perfect candidate." He reasoned. He then looked over to Allie and sighed, giving a slight smile as well. "I'll miss you." He stated. Allie couldn't hold back tears any longer as she ran up to her loved one. "Idiot!" she yelled, embracing Ray and letting tears come out.

Zatara looked and sighed. "Raiden, I have another option." He stated. Ray lifted an eyebrow in confusion as the magician stepped up. "Take me instead." He offered. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power." Zatara reasoned. Doctor Fate looked down at Zatara. "**All true. But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will don it?**"

"My word." Zatara promised in all seriousness and then speaks an incantation guaranteeing his word in Latin. Fate flies down in front of him and takes off the helmet, returning back into Zatanna. The young girl opened her eyes before a look of happiness took over her face. "Dad!" She cried in joy. "Zatanna!" Zatara spoke back and embraced his daughter in a hug. He then looks down at Zatanna, his face full of love. "Remember… I love you." He spoke quietly before kissing her forehead and taking the helmet. Zatara then turned to Batman. "Take care of my girl." The magician spoke to the Dark Knight and the Team. "You have my word." Batman promised before realization and guilt swarmed Zatanna's mind.

"No, please! This was my fault! Dad, don't, _Dad!_" Zatanna practically screamed but Zatara donned the helmet, turning him into Doctor Fate. The sorcerer looked one last time at Zatara before addressing the captured villains. "**Leave these to the Fate.**" The Lord of Order commanded as the sorcerer disappears with the captured villains, possibly to be sent to specific magical prison. Zatanna fell to her knees as Robin, Ray, Artemis and Allie ran to her side, trying their best to comfort her.

Later, Wally blurs home in civilian attire. "Mom? Dad?" He called as he enters his home. He sees his parents, looking back at him and smiles. Wally smiles also and the West family embraces in a giant hug. Back at Fawcett City, Dudley looks at a picture of him and Billy. "Shazam!" Dudley looks up to see Billy walking towards him. Dudley smiles and the two hug each other. In Gotham, Artemis hugs her mother. Raiden returned him as well and immediately hugged his mother and grandfather, while Allie and her father shared a moment as Gabe reunited with his family.

A week after the incident, the Team was at Mount Justice. In place of the Helmet of Fate, Wally now placed the baby bottle on the shelf. Satisfied with what he now had, Wally left the room.

Meanwhile, Ray, Artemis, M'gann and Robin all helped to put some boxes inside of a room where Zatanna would be staying. "And my room's right next door, if you need anything." M'gann said softly to the magician. "Thanks, I—uh, could use a little alone time, okay?" Zatanna requests to her friends. "Of course." Artemis replied as the four of them leave the room. Robin and Raiden hesitate before leaving, giving her sorrowful looks at what she must be feeling. Both know what it's like to lose their father as they looked at the magician. The two boys looked at each other before leaving the room, as the door shuts closed. With everyone gone, Zatanna sits on her new bed and sobs, tears of guilt and pain exiting her eyes as she cries more deeply at her mistake. A mistake that cost her own father.

After she was done crying, Raiden walked back in and gave a slight smile. "It's hard to lose a father, isn't it?" he asked. Zatanna looked up and nodded sadly. Ray sighed and sat down beside her. "My father, Ken Okamoto, was once a Duel Master like my mentors, but he was swayed into working for my mentor, and when trying to save me, I lost him." He said. All the mage could do at that moment was widen her eyes with shock as Raiden let out another big sigh. "One of these days, I'll find him." He added on. Zatanna smiled as she scooted closer to him. "You mean you'll help to find a way to get my father back?" she asked. Raiden looked over and smiled. "We'll do anything we can." He promised. Zatanna smiled, and the two started to look each other into the eyes. After a while, the two closed their eyes as they leaned into each other, heads touching and it happening. They kissed. Zatanna might have lost someone important, but she gained another person of importance as well. _Life is good_. She thought to herself happily.

**Author's Note**: Well, what did everyone think? I worked a lot to get this new chapter done, so I hope that you all liked it. I'll try to update more frequently, so please be prepared. Please be sure to review, rate, and if you can, Private Message me for anything on the story. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great summer!


	5. War On Two Fronts

Hi there, everyone! It's me, **SuperHeroTimeFan**, back with another new chapter and returning to my story, **A New Duel**. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy and preoccupied with other stuff. Still, it's nice to know that you have all been patient for me. Thank you, **Darkest Nightmare's Dread, Infinite Freedom, KINGREADER, tygrad**, and **glowingqueen**, as well as all of the **Guest** reviewers for supporting me so far. With no questions to be answered, let me move onto my newest chapter! Please be sure to review, rate, and as always, enjoy!

**READ WITH CAUTION: SPOILER ALERTS UP AHEAD**

* * *

_Nigel Brightmore stood in a dark room, looking over what has transpired so far since he had left the Order of the Kaijudo Duel Masters. "I had a feeling about the boy, Raiden, when he first came to us, from the start. He and his young cohorts defied our traditions to befriend the creatures they summoned, crossing the Veil into the Creature Realm time and time again. Yes, their methods were effective, but at what cost?! They subverted Kaijudo, even as they practiced it, and won the other Masters over to their way. They think they saved the world by returning the Creature Monarchs back to their side of the Veil. They don't understand the danger that looms ahead." He said in a somber and dangerous tone. He then turns around and looks us straight in the eye. "Fortunately, we do."_

* * *

Chapter 5: War On Two Fronts

_Fire Realm…_

A large dragon flew over a large area of water in the Fire Civilization. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene, but all of that was about to change. Two Fire Civilization Soldier climbed off of the dragon as soon as it landed and walked over towards the area of water. One soldier scoffed as he looked to the place and remarked, "I just wonder why we need to keep watch over this desolate spot."

The second soldier sighed and looked over to his comrade with a serious look on his face. "King Infernus has declared war. We must be on guard against any enemy." He reminded. It was true that the leader of the Fire Civilization had returned, but even still, nothing had changed for this hellish place.

"Nobody wants this worthless spit of land." The first soldier retorted. The leader was about to argue, but just then, there was a large wave of water heading towards them. The two gasped to see that a three-horned Leviathan emerged, preparing to attack them. Their dragon started to run away, but the two soldiers started to fire at the Leviathan with their guns. Feeling that they were outmatched, they started to run away in pursuit of their creature.

* * *

_San Campion November 8__th__ 0700 hours PDT_

The alarm clock rang loudly as Allison Underhill slept. It had been a long time since the Duel Masters and the Justice League helped to stop Klarion the Witch-Boy from separating two dimensions, and she had come home late. Hearing the alarm clock ring, she slammed the palm of her hand onto the clock, silencing it. Allie got out of bed, letting her blanket fall off. Her hair was messed up as she grunted out of bed and let out a yawn.

Very exhausted, she got out of bed and started to make her way towards the bathroom. _Man, it's been a while since I've had some downtime_. She thought to herself as she rubbed her back. Soon, not far, she reached the bathroom and started to open the door.

However, upon opening the door, she screamed in surprise. Ray was there, in her bathroom, flossing his teeth. He screamed as well at this surprise and closed his bath robe, extending an offensive hand towards Allie. "Try knocking!" he exclaimed, feeling exposed.

"Try _locking!_" Allie quipped back, covering her eyes with her hand, now regrettably wide awake at the sight of her best friend and crush standing in her bathroom. "And this is _my_ bathroom that you're getting all-all _germy!_" she remarked, shaking her hands in disgust. "Doh! What are you even _doing_ in here?!" she demanded further on.

Ray, now a bit eased, tied up his robe closed and threw the towel he was using behind him. "Uh, Grandpa's using ours, but I'm done. It's all yours." He replied, smirking. Allie just looked to Ray with disgust and disbelief. _I can't believe that my dad actually accepted Ray and his family to be living here with us!_ She thought to herself angrily.

* * *

_Mount Justice 0734 hours EDT_

Meanwhile, in Happy Harbor, the Team was all starting to arrive at the Cave. Ever since Klarion attacked and Zatara gave himself to Nabu to be the new and permanent Doctor Fate, Zatanna was now staying in the Cave. Robin was concerned for her, since she had officially lost her father. He wanted to cheer her up today, taking her on an official tour of Happy Harbor, since their last 'tour' was just a cover up to find Red Tornado. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Zatanna, who was putting on her socks and shoes to get ready for training.

Zatanna was now happy since the whole event had happened. Sure, her father sacrificing himself for her was deep, but after sharing that kiss with Ray, she seemed to be much more at ease. Just then, as she finished putting on her Converses, she heard someone clear their throat. She smiled and turned around, looking to see Robin. "Hey there, Boy Wonder." She stated.

Robin just chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-so, I was wondering, since we never got the chance to show you around Happy Harbor, with Red Tornado and all, I was wondering if maybe you would like to walk with me before you start school at Happy Harbor High." He said shyly.

Zatanna smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure, let's go." She replied. Right now, she had a lot in common with Raiden, being natural magic artists and losing their fathers, but Robin was so much more. She didn't want anyone to know about the kiss, but she also wanted to have a good time with her friends.

Robin nodded and soon directed her to the Hangar. "It will be my treat." He said. Zatanna blushed slightly at this, wanting to really see Happy Harbor for herself. Just then, a cloud of smoke emerged, filling into the Cave. Everyone looked around in confusion at this. "Hmm, something's not right." Aqualad said to himself, in which M'gann nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at San Campion, Allie and Ray were having breakfast. Ray was just drawing in his sketchbook while Allie was eating some waffles. Grandpa Raiden was preparing his own meal of sausages. Behind Allie was her father, Arthur, straightening up his tie for work. He walked up to Allie and kissed her on the head. Just then, Janet appeared from the side window, wearing some workout clothes and wiping off some sweat from her forehead. "Morning!" Artie said joyously. "Did you have a good run?" he then asked.

Janet just let out a sigh of relief and responded, "Sure did." She then looked to Artie Underhill and smiled. "Artie, we can't thank you enough for letting us stay with you till we get back on our feet." She said graciously.

Artie chuckled nervously and lifted up his arm in reassurance. "Oh, well, Janet, I-I'm sure you'd do the same for us, if our house, uh, caught fire and burned down, I-I'm sure that you'd be happy to, uh, call-The fire department and let us s-s-stay-stay with you, ahem." He stuttered.

Allie took notice of her father's nervousness around Janet and looked over to Ray, still drawing. Before he could touch a piece of bacon, she smacked his hand and gestured towards their respective parents, wanting to let him know about how her father felt whenever he was around Janet. Ray looked over to the two and saw them sharing cups of coffee. "Meh." Ray spat, not minding the interaction at all and went back to his drawing.

Just then, Janet noticed some mist standing right out of their house. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked back to the family. "Hmm, weird how that fog bank is just sitting there off the shore." She stated, causing some confusion, but Grandpa Okamoto thought otherwise.

"Maybe not fog, maybe steam." He stated, eyes narrowing at the mist.

"Steam?" Artie questioned. He chuckled a bit before responding, "I-I think you must mean 'mist', Grandpa Okamoto."

"Of course, thank you for correcting my poor English." Raiden-San said. He then turned his attention to his grandson, who was smiling nervously. The tension was soon broken off when Ray's phone started to ring.

Ray quickly picked it up and saw that Gabe was calling. "Hey, Gabe." Ray said, but Gabriel wasn't sounding too excited.

"_You guys haven't left the house yet?! You'll be late for school!_"

Ray's eyes widened at this, realizing what time it already was, as well as the fact that Gabe knew that they hadn't left yet, which was puzzling to him. "How do _you_ know we haven't left?" Ray asked.

Gabe stuttered, "_I, uh-I gotta go._" Gabriel quickly said, hanging up soon after. Ray's eyes widened once again, curious as to what was now going on.

* * *

_San Campion Middle School 759 hours PDT_

Gabe waited in front of the school for his friends. He knew that they were almost late earlier on, but he didn't want to tell Ray and Allie what he had been doing to keep an eye on them. Soon, a limousine pulled up, and Ray and Allie got out soon after. Ray and Allie didn't talk much, so the three Duelists walked right into the school. However, as soon as they left, no one saw a manhole erupting with steam.

Inside of the school, Ray and the gang stopped when they saw two boys, Greg and Brandon Vietti, fighting each other. An argument had erupted between the two, and Greg was pushing Brandon around. "Yeah? Well, your mom is so ugly that she makes onions cry!" he spat. Brandon, now offended by this, threw off Greg's pointing hand away as he backed away, causing Greg to lunge at him. Ray grunted and ran towards the two, wanting to stop the fight before anything could get worse, much to Gabe and Allie's surprise.

As soon as Brandon threw off Greg, who had pinned him to a locker, Ray came between the two and spread out his arms. "Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys, calm down!" he exclaimed. "He started it!" Greg remarked, pointing a finger to Brandon.

Just then, Coach Harper's voice caught their attention. "Okay, break it up!" he yelled, causing everyone to turn to him. Gabe just stood in surprise as Harper walked towards them. "Now, shake hands and get to class! Or do you need some detention?" Coach Harper threatened. Both boys scoffed and shook hands, not looking each other in the eye before running off to class.

As soon as the two boys left, Coach Harper looked around. Seeing that no one was there, he reached for his face, revealing him to be Allie wearing the Darkness Mask. Ray gasped at this, as well as Gabe, as they ran towards her. "Allie, are you nuts?! Impersonating the coach?!" he demanded. Allie just smirked as Ray continued on with his rant. "That can only lead to–"

"Total awesomeness?"

"Trouble!"

Allie just rolled her eyes at this and scoffed. "Oh, have a little faith. I stopped them fighting, right?" she asked, turning to Gabe for an answer.

"What-?" Ray uttered.

"Using the Darkness Mask _does_ seem extremely foolish…" he started out, but then noticed the glare that Allie was giving him. "_But_, it's hard to argue with the results." He finally admitted, gaining a smile from Allie.

* * *

Later on, the Duelists started to leave school. Even though the whole impersonation of Coach Harper was done, Ray was still not happy. He sighed deeply before looking to Allie and pointing a finger at her. "Seriously, what were you _thinking_, even _bringing_ Megaria's Mask to school?! What if someone found it?!" he scolded.

Allie just rolled her eyes and avoided contact with the Natural. "Uh, like _I_ keep finding your empty juice pouches all over my house?" she quipped back deadpan. Ray pouted before Allie nudged Gabe in the shoulder. "Look out, Gabe, _Ray's_ taking your _scolding job_." She teased.

"First of all, I do not scold, I point out behavioral flaws." Gabe protested before remarking, "Second, _leave_ me out of your domestic squabbles!"

Just as the Duelists reached a street crossing, the manhole of the sewer blew into the air, causing all three of them to gasp as it landed on the ground in a cloud of steam in front of them like a flipped coin. Allie looked to the boys with widened eyes, pointing to the manhole. "Okay, that isn't normal, right?" she asked.

Gabe and Ray looked down to the manhole with interest. "I'm sure there's a rational explanation based in physics, engineering, _and_ our rapidly decaying municipal infrastructure." He commented.

Ray's eyes widened when he saw the manhole and got up, shaking his head in disagreement. "Yeah, but that weird steam this morning, like the ocean was hot." He added on, eyes still wide with surprise. "Maybe we should check in with the Masters and the League about this." He then suggested.

* * *

_Mount Justice 1600 hours EDT_

The Kaijudo Duel Masters and their Duelists met at Mount Justice for some temporary operations under the jurisdiction of the Justice League. Gabe looked into Penopter to see what the Stalker Spheres were seeing. Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Jon Stewart all met with the Duel Masters as the Team watched what was going on with the Stalker Spheres. "This is impressive." Wally mused, but Gabe ignored him as he looked onto a smokescreen.

"Weird, now there's _steam_ coming out of the bluff at the north of Allie's neighborhood." He informed the others. Ray looked to the screen, but soon, his eyes widened with shock and surprise. Before he could ask anything, Master Nadia spoke up after talking with Wonder Woman.

"Hopefully, it's not enough to weaken them." She exclaimed seriously. Everyone looked to her as she explained her concern. "The main highway into town runs on top of those bluffs." She explained.

"And that bluff connects with Happy Harbor _and_ Gotham!" Artemis exclaimed.

Kaldur mumbled for a minute before speaking up. "My king _has_ been talking about problems within Atlantis due to some steam pressure." He added on.

Ray couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Gabe, now. "Allie, that's your house!" he exclaimed. He then turned to Gabe and narrowed his eyes at him. "Is _this_ how you knew we were late?" he demanded.

Now, everyone's eyes were turned on Gabe. "Not cool to disrupt personal space." Connor scolded.

Gabe shrugged and sighed. "Nigel has Stalker Spheres watching over all our homes for months, and I had to take over his duties." He reasoned.

Allie felt disturbed by this as she placed her hands up in disgust. "Ew, I'm closing my blinds, like, _forever_." She remarked, in which Artemis nodded, as well as Dick and Wally.

Master Jaha ignored all of the theatrics and pointed to the screen. "The steam is clearly not normal." She stated, gaining an "Isn't that obvious?" look from the rest of the teens. "Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?" she asked.

Wally and Gabe looked to each other before turning back to Master Jaha and nodding. "Yeah." Wally said before Gabe went on. "The theory that if a butterfly flaps its wings in South America, the resulting consequences can create a typhoon in Taiwan? Yes." He replied.

"A similar thing can occur between our world and the creature realm." Master Kimora spoke up. The Team and the Duelists, as well as the Justice League, all gasped at this as he went on, "A big enough battle there can manifest as fires, storms, or even earthquakes, on our side of the Veil."

"If this poses a danger to the city, we should cross the Veil and investigate what is causing it." Master Chavez commented, clearly not liking the sound of the butterfly effect.

"Given the steam, we can assume that some enormous Fire Creature is battling a Water Creature." Nadia added on, with Ray and Robin walking over towards her before Gabe decided to suggest something.

"Um, maybe Gargle can tell us what's going on." He said, but it seemed like no one was listening. Wally patted him on the back as Jaha began to speak again.

"It seems premature to take rash action. I suggest we patrol the city to ensure the Veil is holding." She said. She was about to go on until she groaned and looked to Gabe, finally noticing him. "Um, are you getting this down?" she asked.

Gabe gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I supposed to be taking notes?" he asked nervously.

"That _was_ one of Master Brightmore's duties." Jaha replied.

"Perhaps if we summon our creatures, they can tell us what is occurring on the other side of the Veil." Master Kimora suggested, gaining some facepalms Wally and Aqualad, but Hector smiled and nodded.

"Excellent idea." He stated.

Wally patted Gabe on the shoulder as he turned around and sighed. "Thank you, that's just what I said." He remarked.

"Let's go." Batman said. Everyone nodded as they all headed for the Hangar Bay, where the Duel Masters and Duelists would summon their creatures. As everyone walked down the hall, Zatanna grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him aside, causing him to yelp softly. Allie took notice of this and turned around. The same went with Robin, as he crept around the place to find out what was going on.

Ray gasped and looked to Zatanna. "Zee, what is it?" he asked, but Zatanna placed a finger up to his mouth and shushed him.

"I wanted to talk about… it." She stated.

Raiden continued to wander in confusion as to what was going on. "I know it's hard without Zatara around, but you can still make it." He enthusiastically said. Unbeknownst to them, Allie and Robin were listening in from different locations.

Zatanna shook her head no as she turned back to him. "I was talking about our kiss. I don't know how much longer we can keep it a secret." She explained.

Robin and Allie both gasped at what she said before Ray sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll tell the others when the time is right, I promise." He said. Zatanna smiled and together, before they could notice Robin and Allie run towards the Hangar Bay, they walked down the hall to meet up with the others.

In the Hangar Bay a little while later, Ray, Master Chavez, Master Jaha and Master Nadia had already summoned their creatures, Tatsurion, Gilaflame, Blackfeather and Rusulka, as well as Allie, who had summoned Squeaky. It was now Gabe's turn to summon, as he stepped forwards and started to perform his summoning kata. Swiftly moving his arms back and forth from side to side, he yelled out, "Reef Prince, Glu-urrgle!" Gargle soon came out of the Water Realm portal and looked around at the Cave. He was just about to speak until Gilaflame started to growl. Gargle shrieked and ran away, much to everyone's surprise. Gilaflame swept down his blade at Gargle, but Aqualad blocked it with his own blade as Gargle ran behind Gabe nervously. "Leave him alone!" Gabe yelled out before turning back to Gargle and asking, "Gargle, what's wrong?"

Gargle growled at Gilaflame as M'gann flew up to try to get a better view as to what was going on. "Fire _un _-Civilization attack Water Outpost for no reason!" he yelled. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this while Master Chavez walked forwards, trying to control his creature.

"Steady." Artemis said, readying her bow for attack if Gilaflame struck, but he just stood there and took out a scroll, growling in his native tongue, Drakon. M'gann's eyes lit up so she could try to understand what he was saying, but Master Chavez just turned to Gargle for answers.

"Well, what did he say?" he asked.

Gargle looked to Master Chavez with confusion and asked, "Master Chavez of Fire Civilization not speak Drakon?" The rest of the Team snickered at this while Gargle clucked his tongue. "Master Chavez, linguistic fail." Gargle teased, causing Hector to facepalm himself.

"I didn't realize he could speak until now." He reasoned, but Robin and Wally just rolled their eyes doubtfully, followed by more chuckling coming from the Team and Duelists, as well as Black Canary. He then pointed a finger to Gilaflame and once again asked, "What did he say?"

M'gann and Master Nadia both made a psychic scan and were able to translate. "That the _Water_ Civilization attacked first!" Nadia exclaimed in surprise. M'gann set everyone up in the Psychic Link, now causing them to understand what Gilaflame was saying.

Gargle, however, didn't buy it. "Liar, liar! Pants on fire!" he remarked, but was soon scared away when Gilaflame scratched his blades along the ground. He ran away from the pursuing Gilaflame until Tatsurion placed a claw down and roared.

"_I do not lie._" Gilaflame told everyone, now in English through the Psychic Link.

Tatsurion growled at this, but soon turned around and said to the Team, "I'm still not exactly welcome in Blastforge City, but at least they're not gunning for me anymore."

Aqualad nodded at this, slightly understanding the situation. "I see. The Fire Realm is preparing for war, I can imagine." He stated.

The Masters and the members of the League stood surprised at this, now turning back to each other for counsel. "Perhaps we _should_ investigate the situation." Master Kimora reasoned. Master Jaha grumbled and nodded.

"Very well." She said before turning to Chavez and Nadia, both slightly blushing, considering the fact that they kissed on the day they saved the Earth. "Master Nadia, you and Master Chavez take your creatures to their civilizations. The Justice League, Kimora and I, with some members of the Team, will stay and monitor the cities being affected by the war." She ordered.

Batman nodded at this. "Agreed." He simply said before turning to the Team. "Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian and Zatanna, you shall go into the Creature Realms with Chavez and Nadia." Batman ordered, the respective members of the Team nodding their heads as they were called out.

Ray stepped up with Zatanna towards Master Chavez. "Bob and I will go with you, Master." He said.

Zatanna nodded and looked to M'gann and Kaldur. "Our skills will be much better if we go with Master Nadia." She reasoned.

Gabe, finally having enough of being ignored, stepped up and also nodded. "Since Gargle knows what's going on with the Water Civilization…"

"If there is a war brewing on the other side of the Veil, why would I allow you to come with me?" Nadia questioned.

Gabe had had it with being ignored, so he stepped forwards and clenched his gauntlet fist, saying, "Am I or am I _not_ a temporary Master of the Light Civilization?!"

The rest of the Team nodded at this, and just as Nadia was about to argue, Gargle pulled out some ooze-shaped objects. "Also, because humans not breathe water?" he added on.

Nadia looked to both Gabe and Gargle, deciding on what to do. Finally, after a while, she scoffed in defeat and looked to the Team members coming along, as well as Gabe and Gargle. "Very well." She retorted, grabbing the water suit and placing it on her body. Zatanna grabbed her suit, putting it on as well, as M'gann and Kaldur didn't need any. Allie grabbed one as well.

Ray started to prepare Bob for battle as Artemis and Robin checked their weapons while Wally ate some snacks. "You coming, Allie?" Ray asked. Allie shook her head no as she pointed to the Water Group. "Think I'll join Gabe, Nadia, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Zatanna. We could stand a little… downtime." Allie stated.

Ray shrugged and soon, everyone touched Rusulka, resulting in getting teleported to the Water Civilization. Ray looked to the others, who were taking deep breaths as this would be their first time in the Creature Realm. "Let's go." Tatsurion said. With that, the Fire Group was teleported in a red light, going to the Fire Civilization.

* * *

_Water Civilization…_

As soon as the Water Group reached the Water Realm, the Team gasped with surprise. "This is beautiful!" M'gann exclaimed as she grew gills and a dolphin tail. Kaldur's gills started to show up as well, as they all swam around.

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling. "There, there!" Gargle yelled, directing their attention towards the surface, where the war was taking place. Everyone's eyes widened with surprise as they heard the sound of war. "Water Civilization Outpost under attack!" Gargle exclaimed.

Nadia's face showed a stoic reaction. She was just about to ask what Gargle meant, but soon, the sound of explosions filled the air as two depth charges fell into the water, causing the Duelists and the Team to scatter, escaping the explosion just in the nick of time. The battle was not over, however, and more depth charges fell. The Duelists to use their Gauntlet Shields while Zatanna incanted a spell to protect herself, M'gann and Kaldur. Squeaky screamed to stop some debris, but nothing else was working. "I think we need to see where all this is coming from." Gabe suggested. Everyone else nodded and they all swam up to the surface. To their horror, Volcano-like ships were hovering over the Water Civilization.

"Floating volcanoes, charming." Nadia mused sarcastically. Aqualad groaned and sighed. "We need to do anything it takes to stop this war!" he exclaimed. Gabe nodded and looked to everyone. "Looks like they're cutting off the Outpost from the ocean." He hypothesized. "Whoever must be controlling them must be intending to take the Outpost captive."

"Or just destroy it." Allie added on. The group then watched as dragons chased after Trench Chasers, with Water Soldiers hot on their trail. "Follow Gargle." Gargle said, diving back into the water. The group all held their breaths and dived back into the water with their Reef Prince.

M'gann linked up everyone to the Psychic Link as they started to swim as fast as their fins or legs could take them. "_Where are we going?_" she asked. "_M'gann find out soon enough._" Gargle replied quickly, heading over towards one of the Water Civilization bases.

In the Outpost, Cyberlord Corile watched over all the battles going on. Just as she was about to give an order, the door behind her opened up, and the Water Group appeared. "Cyberlord Corile, Reef Prince Glu-urrgle has human, Martian and Atlantean friends of Water Civilization to help."

Corile hovered over towards the group and humbly bowed. "Greetings. As allies, it is logical for you to join the defense of this outpost." She said. She then looked to Kaldur and nodded. "Also, as an Atlantean Apprentice to King Arthur of Atlantis, we would most definitely require your help." She added on. After stating that, she opened up a terminal and started to relay commands. "Aqua Rider Unit 3: Maneuver Epsilon. Battery 14, fire." She ordered. Her commands were soon carried out, as many dragons started to go into a deep freeze from the missiles that were just launched.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface, the Fire Group was heading towards the battle. "I can't believe that Miss Martian decided to stay with Allie and Gabe. Now we can't understand what Gilaflame is trying to say." Ray complained. The rest of the Team nodded as they started to come out of some mist. "I can never get over this place." He said to the others, showing them what the Fire Realm was like for the first time, much to their shock.

Chavez nodded as he continued walking. "Yes, it is as impressive as ever." He said dryly. The Team groaned as they soon approached the edge of a stream of lava. "But I don't exactly see the gears of war." He added on, trying to see further into the distance. Gilaflame them pointed off into the distance, getting the Team to see some Volcano Ships in the distance, speaking once again in Drakon. "We'll see." Tatsurion replied, understanding his language.

Master Chavez turned to Bob and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What did he say?" he asked. Connor and Artemis both chuckled as they walked towards him. "When Gargle says you have a linguistic fail, he wasn't kidding." The Boy of Steel quipped. Chavez just shook them both off as he heard Tatsurion speak. "'The Water Creatures are going to regret this day.'" Tatsurion replied. Robin scoffed and crossed his arms. "Well, there's the understatement of the year." He quipped. "I'm so not feeling the aster."

Everyone, save for Artemis and Connor, looked to the Boy Wonder with confusion before Chavez asked, "How do you say, 'We want peace'?" Tatsurion just growled in Drakon, trying to get it through to Master Chavez. After a couple of growls and what sounded like dry heaving, Master Chavez turned around and did the same, but Gilaflame only growled in offense.

Tatsurion started to chuckle at this, eventually growing into a laughter, getting some confusion from the others. "What? What did I say?" Chavez demanded. "You insulted his mother's egg-laying." Tatsurion explained. The rest of the Team, plus Ray, all remained silent for a moment. After thirty seconds, they all broke out into laughter as Tatsurion said, "His language is not meant for your mouth, nor yours for his." Once again, Master Chavez exasperatingly facepalmed himself in the face. Gilaflame, not caring about Master Chavez's bad tongue, just walked off. When the others took notice, they started to follow as well.

* * *

Underwater, Corile was being contacted by one of the Water Commanders. "Commander, readings indicate temperatures rising in the outpost." She informed the Water Commander. "_The Volcano Ships have walled us off from the cooling sea. Many of my people are feeling its effects._" The commander stated. Aqualad and the rest of the Team watched the conversation go on from afar. "I can't believe that there is so much intelligence and life here on the other side of the Veil." M'gann stated.

Zatanna nodded and looked to Aqualad. "Tell me, if you met one of these _Cyberlords_, then what would you do?" she asked. Kaldur was about to answer the mage's question until the commander's voice came in again, this time panicked. "_Our defense systems are damaged! It seems they intend to drain us!_" he reported urgently.

* * *

On the surface above, the Team had stopped moving, as a large shadow was cast over them. "Holy wow!" Ray exclaimed. A large Volcano Ship appeared over them, getting their jaws to drop in horror. Ray pointed his finger to the ship and asked Tatsurion, "Bob, are those volcanoes?"

"Warships. Ever since King Infernus returned, the entire Fire Civilization has been preparing for conflict with our enemies." Tatsurion explained.

"Think about what one of those ships could do if it dropped a humongous depth charge into the ocean. It would be like Hurricane Katrina all over again, or Hiroshima times three!" Robin exclaimed.

Connor growled and clenched his fists. "I'd like to give whoever's on that warship a piece of my own mind!" he remarked.

Ray looked to the Team members and nodded. "We'll get the chance to do that soon enough." He said before looking back to the ship. "Right now, we need to check it out." He reminded them. "Come on, Bob." Ray said to Tatsurion. Everyone else nodded as they jumped on top of Tatsurion, now with his wings, and flew away.

Hector Chavez just looked to them with concern. "Wait! I don't think we should draw their attention!" he yelled, but they were already gone. He sighed as he turned to his creature. "Great, how are we supposed to keep up with that?" he asked. Gilaflame started to growl Drakon again, pointing his finger to his back. Chavez was indeed in confusion as to what Gilaflame was trying to say to him. "You want me to _ride_ you?" he asked in much surprise. The assaulter just nodded, causing Chavez to jump onto Gilaflame's back. Soon, they were off, running as quick as Gilaflame could on the ground. Chavez smiled to his creature, but soon returned to the task at hand.

Up above, Robin looked down and his eyes widened. He tugged on Artemis's ponytail and gestured down to the ground, where Hector was riding Gilaflame. Artemis and Robin chuckled as Connor joined in to see what was going on. "Boy, Baywatch would sure be jealous of _that!_" she remarked. Everyone else laughed.

* * *

Underwater, the war was still going on. Projectiles were thrown back and forth, with many Water Creatures trying to run away from the depth charges being thrown down. The commander looked out and then back to Corile. "Cyberlord Corile, another Cyber-Cluster has been damaged. We may yet devise a strategy to conquer our enemies. Requesting reinforcements!" he yelled.

Corile shook her head sadly and said, "Given the invaders' superior force, this location may longer be strategically viable. I will consult with the Council of Logos." She reported back.

Allie gasped and pointed an accusing finger at Corile. "Hey! There are living creatures in there, you can't just leave them!" she scolded.

Aqualad walked up and nodded. "If you know what is logical, then you must go and save the creatures still at the Outpost." He suggested.

Nadia sighed and placed her hands on their shoulders. "Allison, Kaldur'ahm, sit tight." She said calmly. Let us get some more information before we jump to conclusions." She advised them.

Soon, Cyberlord Finbarr appeared on the screen. "Cyberlord Finbarr, we struggle against superior forces. Even with the Duel Masters and the apprentice of Aquaman on our side, reinforcements are requested." She said. "_The council has been monitoring the situation._" Finbarr replied back. The rest of the group just shot glares at him while his stoic face remained. "_Even with Kaldur'ahm at your side, we have concluded that it is not prudent to send at this juncture. We have other plans._" He added on.

"You can't do that!" Zatanna yelled. She was about to object even further until Master Nadia decided to speak up. "Cyberlord Finbarr, we believe that this conflict may be affecting the world on the other side of the Veil." She reasoned. "My king's people are suffering. You must send reinforcements." Aqualad added on. "_Duel Master Lobachevski and Atlantean Apprentice Kaldur'ahm, while both of those facts are unfortunate, they are hardly of my concern._" Finbarr coldly stated.

Zatanna groaned as she walked over to M'gann. "Well, _now_ what do we do?" she asked. M'gann was about to reply, but just then, she looked around, noticing that some people were missing. "Hey, where are Allie, Squeaky, Gabe and Gargle?" she asked. Everyone else looked around as they soon noticed that four figures were leaving the area. "Oh no." Nadia stated before running out the door.

* * *

"Master Nadia told us to sit tight!" Gabe yelled to Allie, who was swimming on off ahead of him. "Yeah, I don't _do_ 'sit tight'." She quipped. Gabe just sighed and followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray and the Team continued to ride Tatsurion as they neared the Volcano Ship. The sun started to shine, making it hard for them to see. "I count eight cannon turrets." Ray said, trying to get the sun out of his eyes. He was about to add on to what he was saying until they were fired upon. "Attack Raptors." Tatsurion dully said. He soon started to fly down as the Raptors shot after them. Artemis looked behind and released five arrows, each exploding onto the pilots. They did little damage, but it wasn't enough to keep them off of their tails. As soon as they were low enough, Tatsurion growled and turned around, launching missiles towards them.

* * *

Under the sea, one of the Cyber-Clusters walked around, with Gabe and Cyberlord Corile, as well as Squeaky and Gargle, in it. Gabe wasn't too happy to see Corile in the Cyber-Cluster, so he finally spoke his mind. "I think you're using that mask a bit too cavalierly. I mean, it's not a toy." He scolded.

Corile reached for her face, removing a mask and revealing herself to be Allie in disguise. "_You_ want to know what's cavalierly around here?! Ray and Zatanna _kissing_ and_ making out_, and they never even cared to tell anyone about it!" she exclaimed. Gabe gasped at this statement, but tried to get it out of his head at the same time. "And hey, I got this tank thing, right?" she added on snippily. "We'll show those guys reinforcements!" she exclaimed. "You mean if that Volcano Ship doesn't _destroy_ the place first." Gabe mused, looking to the instruments of destruction at work. "So, what's the plan?" he then asked, looking back to the reckless Duelist.

"Dude, I came up with the idea! _You're_ the strategist." Allie pointed out. Gabe narrowed his eyes at Allie in offense, but before he could argue, an idea came into his head.

* * *

Up above, Gilaflame continued to run with Chavez still on his back. Just then, two spears were sent down towards him. Gilaflame, however, sensed this coming, and dodged the two as quick as lightning, eventually reaching the edge of a cliff. Chavez looked down to the water below and then back behind them, where an army was heading towards them. "Trust me, _amigo_, go!" Chavez yelled, but Gilaflame only growled in objection. "Trying to cover my escape, huh?" he asked. "I may not know what you say, but I do know where your heart is." He complimented. With that, Gilaflame stood ready for the army while Master Chavez jumped off of the cliff and performed a summoning kata. "Aeropica!" he yelled out, summoning a large, frog-like creature and jumping into it as he fell into the sea. "Now, let's find our friends." Chavez said to himself as he looked around at the ocean blue.

Up above, Gilaflame looked to the army and took out a scroll, showing it to the commander. He nodded with understanding before turning back to his soldiers. "A message from the commander at Blastforge. Take him to the ship." He ordered.

* * *

Underwater, Allie was having Squeaky use her scream blast to take down a stone wall. "If we can just get through this wall, we can rescue those creatures!" she exclaimed. Gabe nodded as he piloted the Cyber-Cluster. "This will help it go faster!" he yelled. Allie grinned at this, but the operation was just taking too long.

Just then, a large shadow cast over all of them. Gabe, Allie, Gargle and Squeaky looked up to see Master Nadia on top of a large Water Creature, which was growling low and digging away at the rubble. "This is the Hazard Crawler!" Aqualad yelled out, in which M'gann swam after him. Nadia looked down to them and smirked. "If you are going to do something reckless and foolish, you should at least use the right creature designed for the task." She quipped, gaining some smiles from both Gabe and Allie.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Raptors continued to shoot and chase at Tatsurion. One of them fired a blast, but Ray created a shield, followed by Connor jumping onto one of them and throwing the pilot off. Ray then spread out his arms with Artemis unsheathing two crossbows, both archer and dragon firing to the snipers at both sides. Suddenly, they were all surrounded by more Raptors. "Surrender!" one of the Attack Raptor pilots ordered.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks." Ray quipped. Robin then threw a birdarang at one of the pilots, but it just angered him instead of hindering him. Ray then looked down to Tatsurion with a new thought in his mind. "Bob, remember that flaming Quillspike move we pulled off in order to defeat both Trox and the Choten?" he asked. Tatsurion nodded as Ray said soon after, "Do it."

Tatsurion grabbed Ray as Artemis and Robin both used grapples to get their own rides. "Hold on." He warned Ray. Soon, he went spiraling down with his wings covering him, shooting quills out of his body as he spun around, all on fire, as all of the pilots started falling from their Attack Raptors. Ray, Tatsurion and the Team all smirked at this victory as they fell to the ground. Fortunately, they all pulled up just in time to head towards the Volcano Ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hazard Crawler made his way through the rubble, letting the trapped creatures escape and the water levels to rise back up again. They soon made their way to the commander, who was nonetheless surprised at Aqualad. "Fellow Atlantean of the seas, are these your reinforcements?" he asked. The Team all looked one another before the commander started to speak in an awkward tone. "The Earth-eater is welcome, but, uh, other _beings_ how can you help?" he asked.

"This vehicle can help to evacuate the wounded." Nadia explained before Gabe spoke on.

"And the water refilling in this place should gain you enough time to strategize some kind of defense." Gabe added on.

"But our large weapons are damaged." Replied the commander.

As this was going on, Allie noticed that Gargle was doing something with the weaponry. "Uh, Gabe?" she said, nudging Gabe in the shoulder and successfully gaining his attention. "What's Gargle up to?" she asked.

Gabe's eyes widened when he saw Gargle preparing to work on the weapons. "I know _that_ look: fix-it mode." He stated.

Zatanna chuckled at this before saying, "Well, who can blame him? Ralph's usually the one for wreck-it mode." She quipped. While the rest of the humans, Aqualad and Miss Martian chuckled at this, the creatures just looked on in confusion.

Gargle took out an orb-shaped device and placed it on the machine. "Gargle has tech support. Make Fire Civilization Creatures wish they never tangle with Water." He explained, placing the device onto the machine. Soon, it started to light up, causing everyone to smile with hope. "Back online with upgrades!" Gargle announced, jumping down from the top of the machine.

As everyone smiled, the sight of a large shadow being cast over them made the smiled disappear. A large Volcano Ship hovered over the water up above. Luckily, with Gargle's upgrades, he was able to fire up some missiles, causing the ship to crash into another and then, both ships started to fall into the water, much to everyone's happiness.

Just then, Aeropica appeared, with Master Chavez in him. Chavez swam straight out and was about to tell everyone something important until he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Everyone gasped as Gargle swam up to him, placing a water suit on his body. Hector panted for air before speaking.

"Hector! What are you doing here?" Master Nadia asked.

"You're in danger! We must go, now!" he exclaimed, getting everyone confused.

Allie scoffed and spread her arms out. "Pfft! Are you kidding?! We just pwned that flying volcano, and the other one's running away!" Allie remarked, taunting how easily they won in the Water Civilization compared to the Fire Civilization. "I'd like to see them try to capture these creatures now!" she added on.

Zatanna and M'gann looked to Allie annoyingly before Master Chavez started to explain the situation. "They are not running away, they are moving _out_ of the way." He explained them, gaining some gasps of surprise. "Another ship is coming, _three times_ the size of the one you've been fighting." He added on, gaining some more gasps from the Team before adding on, "They don't intend to capture this place, they intend to _destroy it_."

Allie was shocked by this news. "What?! How bad could it–" she started out, but her question was soon answered. "Oh, really, _really_ bad." She answered herself, looking up to the big shadow casting over them.

Everyone gasped as they saw the Volcano Warship towering over them. Suddenly, a large depth charge was thrown down onto the ocean floor, causing a large tidal wave to emerge. "Everybody! Move!" the Duel Masters and Aqualad exclaimed. Everyone soon swam to safety, but Squeaky was caught in the crossfire and banished back to the Darkness Realm, much to Allie's sadness.

Soon, everyone got to a safe shelter away from the Outpost. "Well done." Cyberlord Corile stated. "Even though the Outpost is gone, these creatures live on to defend our territory. I thank you." She praised them.

"Indeed." Cyberlord Finbarr stated, coming in with a suit of large armor. "Once again, your illogical heroism and disregard for the chain of command and rational planning has proved most effective, Friends of the Water Civilization." Finbarr added on, extending a hand into the air.

Aqualad and M'gann bowed respectfully. "We thank _you_, for your praise, Cyberlord Finbarr." The Atlantean stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above, Ray, Robin, Artemis, Connor and Tatsurion continued to fly towards the large Volcano Ship. Ray then looked down and redirected Bob away. "Bob, look." He said, pointing down to the ground.

"The Volcano Ship totally destroyed that place!" Robin exclaimed.

Connor nodded before turning back to Ray. "You don't think that the others were in there, do you?" he asked.

"Fire and Water _are_ at war, but your friends, as well as your new ones, are resourceful and stealthy." Tatsurion stated, trying to lift their spirits. Ray nodded and they continued to make their way towards the warship until two scout dragons made their way towards them.

"Dive!" Ray yelled, and they soon were forced into the lower waters. They were about to make it out until a net caught them, preventing the group from escaping as they were carried away into the ship, where soldiers were waiting for them.

"Welcome, slaves, to the Fire Civilization army!" the commander exclaimed, pointing his spear at them, which glowed yellow.

A while later, the group was being taken away for slave labor aboard the Volcano Ship. Tatsurion was stripped of his weapons, Connor's shirt was torn, Artemis's bow was broken, and the rest were just chained up. Tatsurion and Artemis watched in anger as their weapons were being stored away, but before they could go get them, their chains were pulled, and they were brought to the lower levels.

Gilaflame watched as they were taken away, but before he could go after, a soldier appeared. "You, messenger! Go deliver your information to the commander!" he ordered.

Down below, many creatures were being forced to do much hard work, Nature, Water, Light and Darkness. Once again, Tatsurion was chained. He watched helplessly as Ray and Artemis were together. A lizard threw them a mop, which they caught. "Welcome to your new home!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, underwater, Allie sighed at their failure of the Outpost. "So much for that plan." She stated somberly.

Both Master Nadia and Zatanna tried to comfort her, Zatanna placing her arm on Allison's shoulder. "You did your best. There's no crime for trying." She said, but Allie just shot her a glare and shook the hand off, looking back to the ruins.

"Still, what about what's going on in the Fire, with Ray, Bob and the rest of the Team?" she asked.

"They are why I was able to warn you about the ship." Chavez explained, gaining some smiles from the Team. Kaldur was speaking with Cyberlord Finbarr, so M'gann was giving her best smile of hope. "They took on about _ten_ creatures… along with _Gilaflame._" He added on ominously. That suddenly hit him as he walked away. "Perhaps _he_ would know!" he exclaimed. He soon performed his summoning kata and yelled out, "Gilaflame, the Assaulter!"

Gilaflame came out from the fire portal and looked down to Master Chavez. "Do you know what became of Ray, Tatsurion, Artemis, Robin and Superboy?" he asked, in which Gilaflame just growled in Drakon. What Gargle translated his language to surprised them all.

Before they could go on, Cyberlord Finbarr appeared with Aqualad at his side. "What is this _messenger_ doing here?!" he demanded. Gabe stepped up to Gilaflame's defense.

"He's a friend!"

"_He_ is a messenger for the Fire Civilization." Finbarr spat back. "However, tell him to deliver this message: Our weapon of mass destruction will blow the Volcano Ship right out of the sky." He darkly stated.

"But what about Ray?!" Allie and Zatanna both cried out.

* * *

Back on the ship, Ray and Artemis continued to work. They were about to take a break until they noticed the harsh slave labor. Trying to get away, they started backing up, but suddenly, they bumped into someone, hearing a grunt soon after. Behind them was a familiar Brahman who worked once with the Choten.

"Watch it, clumsy!" Alakshmi spat, but her eyes widened with surprise when she saw who it was. "Oh, no." She nervously stated, backing away as Artemis prepared to use an arrow hidden away in her sock.

Ray, however, stopped her, and looked to Alakshmi with disbelief. "_Alakshmi Verma?!_ What are _you_ doing here?!" he asked. "Last time I saw you, you were diving off the Choten's ship." He recalled.

"Long story, ends poorly." Alakshmi simply replied before putting on a slight smile. "Suffice it to say that karma led me this way, karma, and playing with fire." She sadly added on before nearly fainting. Artemis gasped and ran to help her up, but just then, a large ball of fire headed their way, as well as a large, overweight Fire Creature.

"You don't work, you go overboard!" he threatened.

Artemis had just about had it and was about to kick the creature in the knee until Ray held Alakshmi on his shoulder. "She's fine! She can work!" he stated, placing her hand back onto her mop. "See?" he asked.

The creature growled before going back to his post, looking out over all the other creatures. Robin and Connor were also sweeping, and looked over to Alakshmi as soon as the creature left. _If Ray liked Zatanna so much, why does he like her instead?_ He asked himself mentally.

Just then, a cloaked figure appeared with water, offering it to the humans. Alakshmi took no time in drinking it, as she was exhausted. Ray also took a cup as well as the rest of the Team. Artemis looked the figure into the eye, noticing something odd about the person. _It's as if that person's a she._ She thought to herself mentally before getting back to work. In order to get rid of the heat, Artemis purposefully threw off her mask and threw it into the lava below. Ray looked to Alakshmi and somberly said, "You're welcome, by the way."

"You shouldn't have wasted the effort on me." Alakshmi just replied back guiltily. "Maybe I've… _reincarnated_ into something better." She added on.

"Maybe you were worth wasting the effort." Ray replied back.

"So naïve."

"Gabe told me what you did to help defeat the Choten. We saved the world, and we probably couldn't have done it without you." Ray stated. Alakshmi gasped softly as she heard these words. "I do… _regret_ following Lord Choten, I mean, that _man_, so blindly following orders before I saw his true colors."

"But you did." Ray spat. "And it's not too late for you to start over." He added on.

Alakshmi sighed and let a tear fall as Artemis and Robin came over. "You don't understand. Everyone I ever trusted has betrayed me. I don't like these creatures, I don't want friendship with them, the Justice League, or _you._" She spat back. Robin and Artemis were about to attack her for those words before another tear fell. "Besides, there is no starting over. Our situation… is hopeless." She negatively stated.

Ray smiled and smirked. "Nothing is hopeless as long as I have a Gauntlet." He whispered. Ray was about to perform his kata until a familiar enemy grabbed his wrist, causing the Team to gasp and try to use whatever they had to attack. "I'll take that!" Lord Skycrusher remarked.

Unbeknownst to them, the mysterious female continued to watch.

"Skycrusher!" Tatsurion called out. Lord Skycrusher looked to the side to see that Tatsurion was working on the capstan. Tatsurion just growled at him soon after.

"The infamous outlaw, Tatsurion, and his pet human, with new friends." He spat. Robin tried to throw a birdarang at Skycrusher, but he dropped to the ground soon after from all the heat. "This little Duelist cost me my greatest humiliation, but they all volunteered to serve under my command?!" he asked sinisterly. He then laughed as one of the creatures growled at Alakshmi, who nervously got back to work soon after.

"Be thankful we didn't volunteer to kick your big, green ugly butt!" Connor spat, but some guards just held him back before he could jump towards him.

Skycrusher scoffed and looked back to Tatsurion. "Why, I could just reward _myself_ with the bounty for your capture, but why bother to execute you, since you are already doing your part, for the glorious Fire Civilization Army!" he taunted, getting Tatsurion angry at this statement.

"And if I refuse?" he asked.

"I'll hand this human whelp and his friends as an in-between meal snack!" Tatsurion roared angrily and tried to get loose from his chains, but Skycrusher just laughed and threw down Ray hard, taking his Gauntlet with him into the bridge.

* * *

Underwater, the Team started to run as fast as they could to the bridge. They could hear Finbarr charging up his weapon, and since Ray was on the ship, they had to stop him. Masters Kimora and Jaha, as well as the rest of the Team and the League, had called them to let the group know that steam pressures, earthquakes and tremors had already passed after they left into the Creature Realm. Now, they couldn't risk to have any more butterfly effects.

Finbarr was about to shoot his weapon until the group burst in. "Call of the attack!" Allie begged. "Ray and Bob, as well as Robin, Artemis and Superboy are on that ship!" she exclaimed.

"Collateral damage is unfortunate but logically necessary." Finbarr replied in a stoic tone.

"But… they're our friends!" Gabe argued.

"Heroes! Out two favorites! They help recover Water Civilization Artifact, Helm of Ultimate Technology." Gargle argued.

"And failed to prevent it from being stolen again, as I recall." Finbarr replied back, eyes narrowing and getting much more serious.

"Nevertheless, they _are_ valuable allies to the Water Civilization." Master Nadia added on.

"So rescuing them would be only _logical_." Master Chavez also reminded.

Zatanna ran up to Cyberlord Finbarr and gave a smile that she would only give to try to get her father to let her stay up late and watch "Full House" with. "Please." She said sadly, getting Allie jealous.

Defeated by the way things sounded, Finbarr nodded. "Very well, you have only one hour." He stated, taking his leave on his platform soon after and deactivating his weapon.

After Finbarr left, Aqualad looked to everyone. "One hour isn't enough time. We need to think fast." He stated.

Gabe nodded as he looked to the Masters for help. "So, how do we sneak aboard a Volcano Ship without being detected?" he asked, as they had not thoroughly thought through a plan.

Chavez started to think until an idea popped into his head. "Gilaflame! He was on the Volcano Ship before I summoned him!"

"So if you dismiss your creature, we can send the rescue party with him!" Master Nadia deducted, stroking Rusulka gently.

"And summon them back before Finbarr launches his weapon!" Chavez concluded.

"We still have a problem." M'gann reminded them.

"How are we going to find Ray, Bob, Artemis, Robin and Superboy?" Gabe asked.

Allie smirked as she pointed a thumb towards her face. "Leave that to _me!_" she quipped, taking out her mask and grinning evilly.

* * *

Onboard the ship, Ray and Robin were still working alongside Alakshmi. Ray noticed that the Boy Wonder was shooting a glare at him. "What?" the Natural asked.

"Stay away from Zatanna!" Robin spat.

Ray just shrugged at this as Alakshmi scoffed and looked to him. "Zatanna Zatara, huh? Daughter of Giovanni Zatara?" she asked. "She must be one pretty jewel." She mused. Ray was about to argue until Alakshmi went on to a question. "So, how's that escape plan of yours coming along?" she asked.

"Listen, Alakshmi, I know you're spiteful and sadistic and tried to bump off me and my friends like a ba-zillion times." He started out, getting an embarrassed look from Alakshmi as the Team started to shoot glares at her.

"Listing my job qualifications?" she said innocently, trying to get the guilt of this off of her shoulders.

"But you are _not_ a quitter!" Ray replied back. Alakshmi's eyes widened at this as Tatsurion went to get some water nearby with Artemis also getting some.

Tatsurion started to sniff away at the mysterious figure handing out water. "_You…_ have the scent of a human." He stated, but the figure just remained silent.

Artemis looked to the figure and started to look the person in the eyes. She gasped as soon as she saw what was under the visor, but before she could tell anyone, a guard came over.

"Lord Skycrusher wants to see you, _traitor_, and your puny friends!" he spat as some more guards started to take them away.

Alakshmi looked off to them sadly as a tear started to form on her cheek. "For a moment there, your little speech almost gave me hope." She said sadly. "Too bad you can't even save _yourselves_." She added on before getting back to work.

* * *

In the bridge of the ship, Skycrusher yelled out, "Gilaflame, the Assaulter." With that, Gilaflame walked towards him and handed him a scroll, in which he started to read. After a while, he nodded and looked up. "Oh, yes, fascinating. Whatever." He remarked before crumpling up the paper and throwing it off to the side and turning to the guards. "Release my – I mean, release the prisoners from their chains!" he then commanded.

"My lord?" one of the guards asked in confusion.

"Do not question your commander!" Skycrusher yelled. With that, the guards started to unchain Ray, Robin, Artemis, Connor and Tatsurion from their chains, all of them feeling their wrists for any pains. "See? That wasn't so hard." Skycrusher remarked as the guards started to feel even more confused. "Dismissed! Buh-bye." Skycrusher then said, waving to the two guards to leave the room.

As soon as the guards left the room, Lord Skycrusher started to walk towards the five, much to their surprise. Suddenly, he did the unexpected: he dropped Raiden's Gauntlet in front of him to reach. The prisoners looked up to Skycrusher confusingly as he looked down to them angrily. "Put it on!" he yelled. Ray gulped and placed his Gauntlet back on as Skycrusher then walked towards Artemis and threw her crossbow over towards her. "What are you waiting for?! Put it on too!" he yelled. Artemis almost squealed in shock as she grabbed the crossbow before Skycrusher looked back to Ray with an angry look, as if he regretted the decision to return the Gauntlet to him. "Now, answer me one question, swine." He demanded. Ray gasped as Skycrusher then leaned into his face, almost about to eat him until he suddenly yelled, "**WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HANG UP A TOWEL IN THE BATHROOM EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE?!**"

Everyone looked up in confusion as Skycrusher started to reach for his face, revealing himself to be Allie! She laughed and then pointed a finger towards the group. "_Totally_ had you going!" she remarked.

Tatsurion and Gilaflame looked to each other, confused, as well as the Team. "I… _fail_ to see the humor here." Bob then replied.

"Allie, are you out of your mind?!" Ray asked, not believing what she had just pulled off. Sure, it may have gotten them free, but it could have also gotten them into a lot of trouble. "What if Skycrusher comes back here?!"

"Relax, I got it all under control." Allie replied calmly and suave with Rusulka revealing herself to them, coming out from behind the throne. "Just a few more minutes until Master Chavez summons Gilaflame and we hitch a ride out of here." She added on.

"Impressive and stupid thinking." Connor bluntly complimented. Allie shot him a glare as Ray started to widen his eyes in confusion.

"What about Alakshmi?" he asked.

Allie's eyebrow started to twitch at the sound of her name. "Wha-what about a what now?!" she asked angrily.

"Some girl named Alakshmi Verma is here." Robin explained.

"And she is a prisoner aboard this ship." Tatsurion added.

"Ooh, smart career choice." Allie spat.

"We can't just leave her behind." Ray said, feeling sympathetic for the Brahman girl.

"Uh, newsflash, we can, we should we will, or have you learned nothing from past experiences?" Allie spat back

"Says the girl who still tweets Portia and Maribel 24/7!" Ray argued back, grabbing her phone and looking towards her tweets.

"I do not!" she argued, until realization hit her. "Wait, have you been reading my texts?"

"Next time, don't leave your phone on the family room table whole I'm trying to do my homework!" Ray spat.

While this was going on, Tatsurion and the Team were all looking back and forth at either one of the two arguing sides.

"Yeah, more like _copy_ my homework!" Allie spat before they both turned to them.

"**YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS HIM/HER!**" both Ray and Allie yelled before turning back to each other with surprise. Tatsurion only growled while Artemis started to nudge Robin in the shoulder, enjoying the entertainment.

"What it's like to live with _me?!_" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Allie yelled back.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"You are _disgusting!_"

"Everywhere I turn!"

"Can you believe it?! You almost blinded me in the bathroom, tried to eat all of the breakfast, and you're in _love_ with Zatanna!" Allie yelled.

Ray gasped and shook his head no. "What?! That's messed up!" he remarked.

Connor looked over to Artemis and whispered, "Things just got interesting." In which Artemis smiled and nodded.

"Maybe you need a recap!" Allie yelled, placing the mask back on, now as Zatanna. Ray started to blush at this as Allie started to mock the conversation between him and Zatanna that went on earlier.

"Oh, Ray, remember how I kissed and made out with you?" Allie as Zatanna asked, placing up a hand to her forehead overdramatically. Ray pouted and crossed his arms and started to tap his foot in annoyance. "Let this be our little secret, and not tell _anyone_ about it!" Allie, still as Zatanna, finished up before making kissing noises and taking the mask off. Ray had now just about had it and stormed straight up to her.

* * *

From the outside, the two guards that Allie dismissed were starting to listen in. "Sounds like some _strange_ torture." One of the guards remarked, in which the other one nodded.

"_Why_ are you two not at your posts?!" Skycrusher's voice echoed throughout the halls.

* * *

Everyone inside of the room gasped and started to run around wildly. "Fight back!" Artemis yelled. While everyone else was panicking, Allie suddenly stopped running and snapped her fingers.

"Everyone, hide!" she yelled. Everyone did just that as she placed the mask back on, now as Cyberlord Finbarr. "Let's go!" she yelled, getting onto Rusulka, just as Lord Skycrusher entered the room, now completely angered at what was going on.

Skycrusher looked to Gilaflame and pointed a finger towards him. "You, messenger! What are _you_ doing here?! Where are the prisoners?!" he demanded. Just then, Cyberlord Finbarr arrived, riding on top of Rusulka. Skycrusher growled and pointed a finger towards him as well. "You, Water Creature! How did you get aboard my ship?!"

"Through our superior teleportational vortex technology… stuff." Allie said, trying out her best impression of the Cyberlord. "It's a Water Civ thing, you wouldn't understand." She then added on, shrugging, and gaining some silent facepalms from the Team and Ray.

"Guards! Seize the intruders!" Skycrusher demanded.

"Wait!" Allie yelled, stuttering a bit before going on. "Didn't your _messenger_ tell you why I was here?" she then asked. She looked over to Ray, signaling to her that they were almost out of time. Quickly, she improvised. "I have come to… demand peace in our time." She stated while Gilaflame guarded everyone from the rest of the soldiers.

"We will only cease fire when Water surrenders… unconditionally!" Skycrusher demanded, getting Allie to think over what he was offering.

"Unconditional surrender? Okay, sure, whatever, why not?" she finally said.

"What?!" Skycrusher exclaimed, not believing what he had just heard. "Well then, we will dictate the terms of your surrender in the neutral territory of Darkness, at the Chamber of Ambassador Gregoria in one hour!" he yelled. "Until then, you will be confined to the galley as my prisoner." He remarked, gesturing for the guards to take 'Finbarr' away.

Tatsurion growled and soon got up from his hiding place. "Enough stalling!" he yelled, embracing flames and sending a punch towards Skycrusher, sending him to the ground. One of the guards was about to attack, but Artemis shot an arrow from her crossbow, tripping him and sending him to the ground as well. Another guard soon ran in to attack, but much to his surprise, he was tripped by Gilaflame's tail.

"Tatsurion?! Unchained again?!" Skycrusher yelled in disbelief.

"Gosh, don't you ever have an indoor voice?" Robin quipped.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Skycrusher!" Tatsurion yelled.

"The feeling is mutual, **TRAITOR!**" Lord Skycrusher replied back, tackling Tatsurion to the ground and henceforth, starting the fight. Connor joined in as he started to punch at his helmet, causing Skycrusher to yell in pain as Tatsurion flipped him over, gaining the advantage to punch as much as he could at him.

As Gilaflame was restraining one of the guards with Artemis, Ray started to run towards Bob. "Uh, guys, time's just about up!" he yelled to them. Skycrusher looked to Ray and took this opportunity to grab him, much to both Tatsurion and Ray's surprise. Everyone stopped fighting and looked to Skycrusher, smirking victoriously.

"I couldn't agree more." He quipped. He then turned his attention towards everyone else. "Lay a hand on me, and I crush your puny Meatbag pet." He threatened, but before he could continue, a blast hit him from behind.

Ray and everyone else looked to see that Allie, still as Cyberlord Finbarr, appeared, still riding on Rusulka. "Look, boy, no hands!" she bragged. Tatsurion then picked up Ray, Robin, Artemis and Superboy as Chavez's voice yelled out, "_Gilaflame, the Assaulter!_" causing them to disappear.

* * *

As soon as everyone entered the underwater base of the Water Civilization, the Team embraced their friends with hugs and sent them warm smiles. "That rescue plan actually _worked?_" Gabe asked in disbelief.

Finbarr reached for his face and removed the mask, showing everyone that he was Allie the whole time. "Yeah it did!" she remarked before bragging, "Oh, and I also brokered a little truce between the Fire and Water Civilizations, you're welcome."

"_Resuming countdown for Ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction_." Finbarr's voice suddenly said over the announcement system.

"_That_ doesn't sound very trucy." Gabe mused as Zatanna walked over towards Allie. "Yeah, thanks." She said sarcastically before going over to Ray and hugging him tight.

Finbarr was finally about to launch his weapon before Allie's voice yelled out, "Wait, call off the attack!"

"Your friends are safe. Logically, our retaliation must resume." Finbarr stated, crossing his arms in anger.

"No, highly _il_logical, because, Lord Skycrusher wants to surrender!" Allie stated.

Ray's eyes widened with surprise as he walked up. "What? He never said–" But before Ray could continue, he got elbowed in the chest by Allie.

"What Ray means is that we told him about your big, bad weapon, and he saw the logic of negotiating a truce."

"That does not sound like Lord Skycrusher." Finbarr skeptically stated.

Allie just shook her head in disagreement as she went on, "He _totally_ wants to meet in Ambassador Gregoria's chamber… in one hour." She lied, trying to get his trust. "More like fifty-six minutes."

"If Skycrusher is bringing the Darkness Ambassador into this, he must be serious indeed." Finbarr stated, thinking it all over. After a while of thinking, he said, "Very well, I shall meet with him."

* * *

The Team and the Duelists all left Finbarr to leave to the Darkness Civilization soon after he made his decision. Gabe was worried, twiddling with his fingers as he looked to Allie. "You know this is not going to end well, right?" He asked worryingly.

"Relax, this is what I do: build bridges, bring people together." She reassured everyone.

"Well, we can't go there!" Ray remarked, eyes widened. "If Skycrusher sees _us_, it will just make things worse for the peace talks."

"Agreed." Tatsurion's voice said, causing everyone to gasp and turn to him.

Artemis looked to Tatsurion and raised an eyebrow. "We should go back to the ship so that you don't have that 'Naked' feeling." She said.

"And go back for Alakshmi!" Ray added on.

Allie stuttered in jealousy, as well as Zatanna, who was actually just speechless about this. "What?! Are you even remotely serious?!" Allison asked.

"Yeah! What is it with you and this Alakshmi?!" Zatanna added on.

Just then, they both gasped simultaneously, seeing what was going on. "Oh my gosh! You _like_ her, don't you?!" Allie asked, causing Ray to jump back in offense, with the males of the Team smirking and snickering teasingly at him.

"What?!" he asked in a cracked up, high-pitched voice with his hands up in surrender. "No!" he exclaimed, now in his normal voice and placing his arms down, but now twiddling with his fingers as Allie smirked and Zatanna shot daggers.

"Don't try to bluff a bluffer, Ray, I know all about flirting with the Dark Side, and it usually ends with your fiancé dying because you choked the person when you thought that she was with another guy." She teased, Zatanna only crossing her arms at him before Allie turned her attention to Tatsurion, saying, "Would you talk some sense into him?"

"I have no love for Alakshmi, but I would like to go and retrieve my weapons so I don't have that kind of 'Naked' feeling as Artemis says." Tatsurion replied, with Artemis grinning.

Allie growled at this as she walked away. "Go rescue your little _girlfriend!_ I'm sure she'll just _love_ putting down the toilet seat after you, every single time!" she yelled, storming off to the Darkness Realm, leaving the Team, the Duel Masters, and the Duelists in shock and confusion, while Zatanna was in envy.

"_That_ wasn't about toilet seats, was it?" Ray asked a while after she left, gaining some snickers and shakes of the heads from the Team and the Duel Masters.

M'gann looked to everyone and sighed. "I'll go join Allie." She stated, getting some confused looks from everyone else. M'gann shrugged and sighed. "By the looks of it, Allie will most likely bomb the truce meeting, so she'll need help." The Martian explained.

"And I think I'll go _with_ them!" Zatanna spat, glaring to Ray angrily. Robin was about to help her calm down, but she just shot him a glare as well, getting everyone to back off from the girls. With that, they took off after Allie as they both entered the portal to the Darkness Realm.

* * *

_Darkness Civilization…_

In the Chamber of Ambassador Gregoria, the meeting wasn't going so well. Both Skycrusher and Finbarr were in a huge argument, loudly overlapping voices with each other, not being able to let the others speak for themselves. The Team, minus Ray, Tatsurion, Robin and Artemis, were watching from above should anything go wrong.

"Guys, guys, chill, please!" Allie yelled to the two leaders, wanting everything to go right.

Zatanna scoffed and placed her shoulder on the table with her head in her palm. "You know, if you wanted me to come to a meeting in the Home of the Dark Side, I would have called Raven instead." She teased.

"I'm not asking this from the girl who made out with Ray!" Allie spat back, gaining a gasp from the mage.

"Who told you?!"

"_You_ did!" Allie snapped back. "I heard you and Ray talking before we left, and how dare you try to take him for yourself!" she yelled.

Just then, the sound of a whip caught everyone's attention. Everyone soon fell silent as Ambassador Gregoria, in a yellow mask and a Senatorial suit, looked on to what was happening and placed a hand up to her chin with interest, musing, "Hmm, this is going to be _so much_ entertaining than the usual dry and _boring_ truce negotiations."

"We are not here to discuss a truce!" Cyberlord Finbarr remarked, floating up on his floating platform, in which Skycrusher stood up as well. "We are here to discuss the terms of surrender."

"_Your_ surrender!" Skycrusher corrected.

"I made no such offer!"

"Liar! You personally surrendered to me on my Volcano Ship!" Skycrusher stated.

"Impossible. I have never been aboard any of your Volcano Ships." Finbarr snapped back.

"Why you?!" Skycrusher exclaimed, feeling insulted and preparing to attack.

Allie, now starting to feel the tension, got in between them and placed her arms out. "Hey, who can remember who said what, where and when, huh?" she asked. "Besides, the point is, we all don't want a war, right?"

Gregoria wasn't buying it, however. "I smell deception!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice. Zatanna gasped at this as Gregoria then snapped her whip, grabbing the Mask of Megaria, getting everyone else surprised as she looked to it carefully. "Ooh, my sister, Megaria, had a mask just like this." She mused, placed it on and then turning into Cyberlord Finbarr before taking it off. The two creature commanders growled in anger at this sight as they turned their attention to Allie.

"Niager Ksam fo Ssenkrad!" Zatanna incanted, regaining the mask and placing it into her blazer while the two opposing leaders shot glares to Allie.

Allie chuckled nervously as she looked to the two glaring leaders. "Hey, trust me, guys, some day, we'll all look back on this and laugh and laugh."

"I am not laughing." Finbarr coldly remarked.

"Nor am I!" Skycrusher added on, increasing the heated tension. The two were now back into the war. "You Water Rats will pay for your unprovoked attack on Fire!"

"_Fire_ struck first with your Volcano Ships!" Finbarr snapped.

"In response to a _Leviathan_ attack!"

"There _was_ no Leviathan!" Finbarr spat.

Allie, now wanting to undo what she had done, stopped the commanders once again. "Okay! Clearly, someone's lying here!" she yelled, gesturing for M'gann to fly down towards them.

"Hmm, and it's not you." Gregoria taunted, narrowing her eyes towards the group. "How intriguing."

Allie growled at this statement and looked to Cyberlord Finbarr with a nervous look. "Hey! How about you use your baby mind-scan thingy on the Fire Lizard and see if he's lying?" she suggested.

M'gann flew down between the two and nodded. "I can also use my telepathy to let either one of you tell the story of how the debacle was started." She added on.

Skycrusher nodded and crossed his arms, preparing to be mind-scanned. "I have nothing to hide!" he exclaimed, now being read by Finbarr. "I saw the Three-Horned Leviathan tale out a squadron of my finest Drakon soldiers." He stated, showing it all.

Allie gasped at this in shock. "Wow, Skycrusher's actually telling the truth for once." She mused in surprise. "_Never_ would have called it."

Finbarr wasn't so sure of this. He didn't remember having a Three-Horned Leviathan attack anyone, and there was only one way to be certain if this was all either a truth or a lie. "M'gann M'orzz, come forwards." He ordered.

M'gann nodded and started to relay the scene through everyone's mind. Soon, everything started to replay as they all saw the event.

* * *

_A large dragon flew over a large area of water in the Fire Civilization. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene, but all of that was about to change. Two Fire Civilization Soldier climbed off of the dragon as soon as it landed and walked over towards the area of water. One soldier scoffed as he looked to the place and remarked, "I just wonder why we need to keep watch over this desolate spot."_

_The second soldier sighed and looked over to his comrade with a serious look on his face. "King Infernus has declared war. We must be on guard against any enemy." He reminded. It was true that the leader of the Fire Civilization had returned, but even still, nothing had changed for this hellish place._

"_Nobody wants this worthless spit of land." The first soldier retorted. The leader was about to argue, but just then, there was a large wave of water heading towards them. The two gasped to see that a three-horned Leviathan emerged, preparing to attack them. Their dragon started to run away, but the two soldiers started to fire at the Leviathan with their guns. Feeling that they were outmatched, they started to run away in pursuit of their creature._

* * *

As soon as the event was finished playing through everyone's psyche, Finbarr started to think. "Some have managed to deceive the mind scan in the past." He started out, but was soon grabbed whole by Skycrusher.

"You dare call me a liar?!" he yelled. "I will squeeze every last ounce of water from your puny bod-" he started out, but was mind-attacked by Finbarr midway, causing him to yell in pain as he landed back onto his platform.

"**GUARDS, ATTACK!**" both leaders yelled, causing the lizards and the crabs to charge at each other, attacking immediately.

As the fight was going on, Gargle sprayed some water down onto one of the lizards. "Drink water, Fire Liars!" he quipped as he blasted.

"_Not_ helping with the Peace Conference!" Gabe yelled, looking back to everyone else.

"Then maybe we should make some peace of our own." Master Nadia yelled. With that, Aqualad jumped on top of Rusulka and with Gilaflame and Connor, they started to prevent the two sides from attacking each other any further, but Skycrusher and Finbarr still started blasting at each other, furious at each other's actions.

Meanwhile, Allie was taking cover under the table where Ambassador Gregoria was hiding as well. "You have a notion of darkness for peace talks, child." She sadistically stated before adding on, "Sister Megaria was right. You _do_ belong in Darkness."

"I'll show you darkness! Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow!" she yelled out, summoning Squeaky, happy to see Allie ever since the Water debacle. She was about to go and hug Allie until she placed her hands up, saying, "Hugs later, Squeaky. Right now, I need you to settle down this crowd!"

Squeaky did just that as she sent stun vision towards the opposing sides, as well as their friends. Zatanna and M'gann had joined in as well, trying their best to take down both Skycrusher and Finbarr to prevent any more fighting. Just then, the blast that Squeaky made caught their attention, causing the girls to awe in delight, as well as unsurprisingly Connor, Skycrusher and Finbarr, both of whom were actually smiling.

"Now that I have your attention, let's all return to the Negotiation Table." She quipped, leaning against the leg of the decayed table, but in the process, she accidentally caused it to break.

Empress Gregoria, Connor, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zatanna and the rest of the group at the Darkness Realm gasped, more from Gregoria. "That's _it!_" she yelled, having enough of all of the violence, and now that her table was destroyed. "Out, **OUT, ALL OF YOU!**" she yelled.

"This is not over, Water Imp! Prepare to burn in an inferno in which the likes you have never seen!" Skycrusher yelled, taking his leave.

"And you, Fire Reptile, had best prepared to drown in a torrent of unimaginable proportions!" he spat back, both now leaving.

Allie sighed in defeat as she looked around at the damage she had caused. "I just wanted to stop the fighting." She said sadly, spreading her arms out. Zatanna scoffed at this as M'gann placed a comforting hand on Allison's shoulder.

"It was a noble effort, despite the astronomical odds of the working." Gabe complimented, trying to lift her spirits as they both walked away.

Zatanna sighed and ran up to her. "Don't you want this back?" she asked.

Allie started to think about what she had done, mostly because of that mask. Finally, after a while, she replied, "Yes, which is why I away from it." Zatanna sighed and placed a hand on her hip as Allie turned to Gabe, now learning her lesson. "Go ahead, say it: "I told you that using that mask wouldn't end well!'."

"Honestly, I was thinking more along the lines of: That took _guts_, Allie, I'm really proud of you." Gabe replied back, smiling at her while Zatanna just scoffed.

"Honesty, what a concept." She mused before walking off with the others.

* * *

As soon as the Team and the Duelists had gotten back to the Water Civilization, Finbarr gave a speech about how the Peace Negotiations failed, and because of that, they were going back to war.

Allie had had enough of it with Finbarr. She angrily walked up to him and said, "Oh, nice little speech there, Rugrat." Finbarr turned around with anger as he hated being called a baby. "Didn't your mom ever tell you two wrongs never make a right?"

Finbarr said nothing as his yellow head crystal started to light up, causing Allie to gasp. Suddenly, her hand started to raise up, and much to everyone's surprise, she slapped herself in the face.

While Zatanna was the only one to laugh at this, Master Nadia walked up to Allie, pulling Zatanna with her angrily. "Ooh, I hate when you make me do that!" Allie exclaimed.

"Perhaps you should _not_ agitate him." Master Nadia advised as Allie's hand raised up again, getting another slap to the face.

"Ow!" she yelled, gaining more laughter from Zatanna. "I do _not_ agitate." Allie calmly said, but this just gained another slap, letting out another burst of laughter from Zatanna, now uncontrollable. Allie looked to Finbarr and growled. "Would you cut that out?!" she yelled, but once again, she slapped herself.

Zatanna laughed and started to slap Allie on the back. "That's what you get for tricking and insulting the Great Finbarr, Baby of Logos!" she remarked. Just then, upon realizing what she had just said, she gasped and placed both her hands behind her back, but Finbarr heard this and caused her to lift up her own hand, slapping herself in the process. "Ow!" she yelled, gaining a laugh from Allie, but another slap to her face. The two started to slap themselves against their own will. Before Finbarr turned his attention back to the weapon, he had the two girls place their hands up to each other's cheeks, making them get the impression that the worse was now to come. "Are we cool?" Zatanna asked.

"You betcha." Allie replied, smiling before they let themselves be slapped by each other.

"Prepare Ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction. Set firing coordinates to the Fire Vessel." The Cyberlord ordered, gaining a lot of nervous looks from everyone, except Gargle, who was now celebrating.

"Isn't Alakshmi still a prisoner aboard that Volcano Ship?" he asked. The two girls growled, now finding a common ground.

"Ooh, good point. Then in that case, kids, I say give war a chance!" Allie yelled, placing her arm in the air as well as Zatanna's.

Finbarr, now having calmed down, turned to the group and said, "I recommend you all leave the Water Civilization, like your human friends and the Fire Creature."

"Wait, Ray left?" Allie asked with confusion.

"With Robin and Artemis?" Zatanna added on.

"Why would he-?" Allie started out, but then, the obvious hit her, as well as Zatanna.

"No!" Zatanna started out jealously before Allie continued.

"I did _not_ risk my neck to free him from a Fire Army chain gang just so that he could go _back_ for that… that…"

"Witch, villain, scary Goth chick, but still kind of hot?" Gabe teased.

Allie and Zatanna just gasped with horror at this, beginning to rant, catching everyone's attention. "Ugh! I was right!"

"He likes her!"

"He really, _really_ likes her!" both Allie and Zatanna complained, spreading their arms out in anger.

Finbarr paid no attention to the squabble and looked back to the monitor. "Target Coordinates locked. Prepared to shoot it out of the sky." He darkly ordered, much to the humans' shocks. "Power up the weapon."

"No way! Ray is not heading into the line of fire for _Alakshmi!_" Allie complained to Gabe, with Zatanna growling in anger.

"He _did_ say he'd go back for her."

"He also said he'd stop putting empty milk cartridges back in the fridge! It doesn't mean it's gonna happen!" Allie spat back.

"You _have_ to call off this attack!" Master Chavez protested.

"It will only result in further conflict with Water and Fire!" Master Nadia added on.

"This is only a retaliation to Fire's unprovoked attack." Finbarr debated, going back to the screen.

"Unprovoked attack?!" Allie asked with disbelief.

"Didn't that mind scan on Skycrusher prove that Water attacked first?!" M'gann added on, but she only received a glare from Cyberlord Finbarr, enough to get all the teens shivering with nervousness.

"Our enemies claims of the Leviathan attack on the Fire Civilization prove to be highly illogical, its proof inconclusive at best."

"_But_, if we _could_ prove it conclusively, that would prove _Water_ was the bully, and _logically_, should _not_ attack fire now!" Gabe exclaimed.

"Perhaps, but we lack the necessary time for proof." Finbarr concluded, returning to his weapon.

"Unless we make time." Gabe whispered to Gargle.

* * *

Aboard the Fire Volcano Ship, Tatsurion started to climb up the center of the ship with Raiden, Artemis and Robin on his backs. "I hope you back off from Zatanna now that _Alakshmi_ won your heart." The Boy Wonder spat.

"I just hope that Alakshmi had better be worth it." Tatsurion added on.

"You guys sound just like Allie!" Ray complained. "I mean, where does she get _off_, saying that I _like_ Alakshmi?!"

"We are climbing up a volcanic tunnel that could spew molten lava at any moment just so you can save your girlfriend." Artemis teased.

"Okay, but that's just because it's the right thing to do!" Ray debated before looking to Tatsurion and asking, "Isn't that why you, Robin and Artemis decided to come back?"

"_That_, and getting our weapons back." Artemis replied.

"Mostly for the weapons." Both Tatsurion and Artemis added on

"I _like_ my weapons." Tatsurion concluded, with Artemis nodded in agreement and Ray facepalming himself as the group continued to climb, ready to carry out their liberation mission.

While they were climbing, Ray looked to Robin with a concerned look. "I get that you happened to have overhead the conversation between Zatanna and I." He stated.

The Boy Wonder sighed and nodded. "I like Zatanna, Ray, and it just ticked me off so much to see you and her together when I wanted to be the one for her to love." He explained.

Ray mumbled and nodded. "Well, we were just talking about our feelings, there was not really that much love going on back then." The Natural explained. "Look, Zatanna's nice and all, but I don't really feel it with her."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Robin replied. "After all, I think that Allie's been drooling over you and ogling when you weren't looking." The Boy Wonder added on.

Ray blushed at this statement as he looked up. "You really think Allie is the one for me?" he asked.

"Absolutely!"

Ray smiled and the two then bumped fists with each other, now on good terms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Water Civilization, the Group was now starting to take a big risk. Since Cyberlord Finbarr wouldn't look into the situation of the Three-Horned Leviathan, they had to do so themselves. Gargle had already disarmed the Doomsday Device without anyone noticing, and they only had a limited amount of time before Finbarr would have it repaired, so they needed to find the large creature and fast.

"Since we already know which kind of Leviathan attacked the Water Civilization, we could try to summon it!" Master Chavez exclaimed.

"Yeah! With the five of us, plus Zatanna, what are we waiting for?!" Allie exclaimed. Everyone nodded as they soon started to perform the summoning kata to summon the Three-Horned Leviathan. "King Poseidon!" the Duelists and their Masters yelled out while Zatanna performed the same fluid kata and yelled out, "I nummos Gnik Nodiesop!" Everyone was soon focusing their powers into Master Nadia as she tried to bring King Poseidon to them.

After waiting a while, the portal of the Water Civilization opened up. Allie gasped at this, wondering if they had succeeded, but much to everyone's surprise, the portal started to close, and nothing came through. Master Nadia stopped and panted from the overuse of energy. Everyone ran to her aid, all confused as to why King Poseidon didn't come to them when they tried summoning him.

"Plan B: Gargle make fish-finder." Gargle explained, showing a screen with a radar on it.

Gabe gasped in surprise and started to try to find his phone, only to realize that Gargle used it in order to build his scanner. "Hey, did you swipe my phone again?!" he asked Gargle, who only squirmed in nervousness in response. "Well, it's a good thing it's waterproof." Gabe sighed as they took off.

* * *

Back on the Volcano Ship, Alakshmi was back at work. Since the Team, Tatsurion, and especially Ray left, she felt as if all hope was lost. There were more creatures captured and put to work than ever before. Alakshmi and the strange figure were working together, but since Alakshmi was exhausted, she nearly fainted. "Back to work, double time!" one of the Fire Creatures yelled, sending a ball of fire with his whip. The two fell to the ground in pain and prepared for the worse, when all of a sudden, a blast of fire was sent through the floor, revealing the Team, Ray and Tatsurion!

"Intruders!" the warden yelled, attempting to whip Tatsurion. Bob just scoffed and used his wing as a shield, and in response to the attack, he fired his quills at him, sending the whip out of his hand and tackling him soon after.

Robin and Artemis started to run around, using some of Bob's quills as weapons as they searched the area for guards while Ray went for the keys. Ray smiled at his accomplishment until he noticed another guard about to blindside Tatsurion. "Bob, behind you!" he yelled. Tatsurion turned around and dodged the weapon that was about to be used on him, which crashed to the ground, hitting its attacker in response.

Alakshmi gasped at this sight as Ray ran towards her, releasing her from her shackles. "You, you came back for me?" She asked in disbelief and shock. Ray just sent a friendly smile towards her as Tatsurion released the rest of the prisoners. "Then, you're a bigger fool than I thought you were." Alakshmi mused, slightly smiling at the Natural.

Just then, Artemis and Robin started to run towards the two. "Hey, lovebirds! Guards are already on their way!" Robin exclaimed.

Ray nodded and ran up to the higher levels to get everyone's attention. "I didn't come this far to give up!" he exclaimed. "Listen up, everyone!" he yelled down to the creatures as they gathered around to listen. "We can unchain you, but you still have to **FIGHT YOUR WAY TO FREEDOM**!" he yelled. "We just have to work together! Who's with me?!" he yelled out again.

While everyone was in agreement, two Water Civilization Creatures and two Light Civilization Creatures jumped off of the ship and either flew away or dived back into the water, leaving Ray in an awkward position. "Um, okay, so who of those who can't swim or fly are with me?" he asked, narrowing down his options.

Soon the guards arrived, surrounding everyone. Tatsurion growled at them and started the prison riot, breathing fire at many of the guards while the strange figure fought alongside Artemis in taking down more guards with karate. The strange figure picked up the whip being used by the warden and used it to send everyone away. Artemis walked up the figure and grabbed the person by the shoulders. "I know that you're a girl, so we can help each other!" she exclaimed, but the figure just grabbed her back and placed her mouth up to the archer's ear. "You will not tell anyone of this!" she whispered. Artemis nodded, being sworn to secrecy on the discovery she made.

Meanwhile, Tatsurion grabbed the firearms of some the guards and threw them to some Nature Civilization Creatures. "Arm up!" he yelled. The two creatures nodded and started firing at the guards while a carrot-shaped Nature Creature started to use some large keys as nunchucks. Alakshmi jumped into the air and sent a kick towards one of the other guards while the Boy Wonder send some birdarangs towards twelve more, sending them over the edge. One of the guards threw his spear towards the three, but Ray created a shied, causing it to fall to the ground, which Alakshmi used to knock the other guards off of their feet.

Ray's eyes widened when he saw this. "Wow, she's _really_ good!" he exclaimed as Alakshmi turned back to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"When will you learn, boy? _Nobility_ will get you nowhere!" she spat, walking away.

While Ray looked to Alakshmi with surprise, Robin just patted him on the shoulder, causing him to smile before looking to an armed soldier, running towards Bob. "Bob, behind you!" he yelled. Tatsurion heard this and threw the guard he was fighting with to the sword-handed guard.

* * *

"Dar she blows!" Gabe yelled in the Water Realm, spotting King Poseidon. He bellowed sadly as he swam around in circles.

"Seriously?" Allie asked. "He's playing fetch with his own tail."

"That is not play." Nadia corrected, wondering about what was going on. "The king appears to be… disoriented." She added on.

The group then hovered up to Poseidon, with Gargle saying, "Okay, Gargle chat mode: Mind-Probe Style." After a while of silence, Gargle turned around and sighed. "Error 404: File not found."

"You mean he doesn't remember attacking the Fire Civilization." Master Chavez asked in disbelief.

M'gann flew up and soon flew back down, nodding. "King Poseidon doesn't even remember his own name." She stated.

"That explains why we couldn't summon him earlier." Kaldur concluded.

"Clearly, someone wiped this creature's mind to hide the truth." Master Nadia added on.

"Error message: _nothing_ can delete Leviathan-Sized Hard Drive." Gargle reminded them.

"Except for the Helm of Ultimate Technology!" Gabe reminded them.

"I _did_ sense some sort of dark presence in King Poseidon's mind." M'gann added on. Everyone looked to each other worryingly, now concerned as to what was going on.

* * *

On the Volcano Ship, the prisoners had taken control of the ship. They were keeping watch over all of the Fire Guards, now operating the ship.

"Now, set sail for the nearest island, where we can drop off these creatures!" Ray ordered, gaining a scoff from Alakshmi.

"Why don't we just _abandon_ them and fly out of here?"

A large shadow was soon cast over her, giving her a shocked reaction as Tatsurion growled at her. "Because _I'm_ the one with wings." He quipped.

"_Enjoy your short-lived mutiny while you can!_" Lord Skycrusher's voice boomed throughout the ship. "_I plan on making an example out of all of you!_"

"If Skycrusher wants a rematch, I want my weapons back, _now_." Tatsurion remarked.

* * *

Underwater, the Team started to hear a large whirring coming from the Water Doomsday device. "What was _that?_" Connor asked.

Gargle groaned in sadness and said, "Game over for Fire Civilization."

"Oh, Ray, Bob, get out of there, now!" Allie prayed, in which Zatanna did the same.

* * *

"Everyone, follow me!" Ray yelled to the creatures, all charging into the throne room.

Tatsurion walked towards his weapons and placed them back on, as well as Artemis with hers. "My arms are complete once again!" He stated. Soon, Tatsurion carried Ray, Robin and Artemis onto his back and started to fly out to Lord Skycrusher, but before they could get there, the ship was blasted, filling up and flooding with water. Alakshmi and the mysterious female were flooded out as Tatsurion flew after them.

"Alakshmi!" he yelled, not wanting to lose her. However, she was already gone, and all of the dragons were starting to fly away. Soon, guards led by Lord Skycrusher started to shoot down onto them. "Incoming! Down!" Tatsurion yelled as he flew across the ship for cover.

"I think we've got bigger problems." Ray said deadpan, looking over to see that the Volcano Ship was starting to collapse. It was now starting to fall into the water, with everyone still on it. Tatsurion landed as Ray looked to the rest of the creatures. "Head for the upper deck! This way!" he yelled down, but all of a sudden, they were fired upon by Lord Skycrusher.

"You will plummet into the sea and drown with the rest of the jettison!" he remarked. Just then, wanting to show Skycrusher wrong for once, Tatsurion sprouted his wings, and flew up. "What?!" Skycrusher yelled.

"I don't plummet anymore!" Tatsurion yelled, dodging every blast sent by Skycrusher and then sending him overboard. "Too bad the same can't be said for you."

The moment was soon cut short when Tatsurion saw that the engine of the ship exploded, causing a crash to be imminent. "Bob, we have to save them!" Ray yelled out as the prisoners were still aboard. "Well, not Skycrusher, but…" he stated, but Tatsurion was already on his way.

"I can't possibly fly them all to safety." He stated.

Just then, Gargle and the rest of the Team appeared, ready to help. "Someone call for lifeboat?" Gargle quipped, gaining smiles from the Team and the attention of the prisoners still onboard.

"It's alright, they're friendlies!" Ray yelled after seeing some skeptical looks from the rest of the Team.

"Really, Ray, caus' Zatanna and I aren't feeling too _friendly_ towards you and your new _girlfriend!_" she spat, looking to the prisoners. Just then, she and Zatanna noticed that Alakshmi was nowhere to be found, much to their embarrassment. "Who I can see clearly didn't make it out of the crash in the volcano."

"Awkward." Gabe stated, rolling his eyes and bumping fists with Connor and Kaldur.

Using the hover board, the Water Group was able to pick up the three prisoners, but just then, Lord Skycrusher fired upon them. "None shall escape from fire!" he yelled madly. "Prepare to be consumed by Lord Skycrusher!" he yelled out, and was about to continue, but Tatsurion only picked him up by the shoulders and flew him away, right before the Volcano Ship crashed into the water.

* * *

_Earth-16 | San Campion 1932 hours PDT_

Everyone on the League and the rest of the Team gathered with the rest of the Duel Masters, all exhausted by their efforts to stop the Butterfly Effect from spreading to Earth's side of the Veil. "Icon and Rocket just called in from Dakota City." Batman reported. "Though not part of the League, every hero on Earth helped to stop the Butterfly Effect." He added on.

"Good, because I think we may have seen the last of the Butterfly Effect's ripplings from the other side of the Veil." Master Jaha stated. Just then, a large light appeared in the sky, with water and fish coming out like raining cats and dogs. Jaha and Kimora created shields from their Gauntlets with the Green Lanterns while everyone turned their confused attention to Jaha once again. "Not. One. Word." She said through gritted teeth.

* * *

_Fire Realm…_

Back in the Fire Civilization, Ray, Robin and Tatsurion continued to carry Skycrusher, now struggling to get free from them. "Release me at once, Half-Breed!"

"Land or Water, your choice." Tatsurion angrily replied back, having enough with his constant disrespect towards him.

Skycrusher remained nervously silent at this, looking to the water below. Just then, the volcanic Earth created by the Fire Civilization earlier started to rise. "It looks like there's a lot more land to choose from." Ray stated in surprise.

Tatsurion now was sure of where to place Skycrusher as he flew down towards the land, much to Lord Skycrusher's surprise as he landed onto the ground hard. He growled and looked up to Tatsurion with anger. "You may have sprouted wings, Traitor, but you will never be accepted by Dragon Kind, **NEVER!**" he yelled out, but the three were already gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Water Group started to head towards a small island of the Nature Civilization. "It may not be the Promised Land, but it is paradise." He reassured them.

The Karate Carrot and the Warthog creature looked to the Ghoul and scoffed. "We, of the Nature Civilization, will Filthy Darkness Beast." The Warthog remarked, gaining a head-butt from the Ghoul.

The three were about to fight until Allie spoke up, "Knock it off, you three, or I _will_ turn this floating platform around _right now!_"

The three creatures grunted and turned away from each other, not wanting to go back to the Fire Civilization. The platform then landed, and the three creatures went their separate ways, much to Master Nadia's sadness. "How can we hope to prevent an all-out war from erupting here, when we cannot get even a _few_ creatures to cooperate?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound of wings flapping caught their attention. Allie and Zatanna turned around and smiled widely. "Ray, Robin!" they both exclaimed, running towards their friends.

As soon as Ray and Robin landed, Zatanna and Allie embraced them respectively. Ray chuckled and placed his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, what's _that_ all about?" he asked.

"We're just so glad that you're alive!" Zatanna exclaimed. The two boys smiled, but they were soon punched in the shoulders playfully as Allie and Zatanna turned around and crossed their arms.

"But you will so wish you were not if you ever pull off a stunt like that again." Allie said quickly.

Gabe chuckled and looked to the others. "If those two can get along, then there's still hope for the Creature Realm." He joked, gaining some laughter from everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alakshmi was being dragged ashore by the mysterious female figure. Before the two could get to safety, some Fire guards caught them.

* * *

Later on, the rest of the Team came to the Fire Civilization after hearing about what had happened. There was going to be a ceremony for Tatsurion by King Infernus, and they were all invited. They all sat in their seats respectively, Wally getting Allie's Mask as a souvenir since she wanted to get away from it, and watched the ceremony go on.

"**Today, we celebrate a great victory for the Fire Civilization. Not only have we managed to push back the Water Civilization reserves, we have expanded Fire's Territory beyond the Water Border.**" He stated. The Team and the Duelists all smiled and grinned at this, trying to decide either to celebrate this victory or to mourn over it. "**Finally, after exceptional bravery and rescuing one of my valued generals, I wish to commend Tatsurion the Unchained for his exemplary valor in combat, as well as his prior role in returning to me my Sword of Fiery Cataclysm with his young Duelist Friend.**" He added on, much to Tatsurion's surprise. "**I hereby grant Tatsurion a royal pardon of all previous crimes against the Fire Civilization.**" He exclaimed, gaining a gasp of surprise from Ray as everyone cheered. "**And bestowing upon him status befit for a full, pure-bred dragon.**" He added on.

Everyone cheered at this statement, even the Team. Ray waved to the crowd and whispered to Bob, "Wow, I can't believe _Skycrusher_ would admit you saved his life."

"It was either that or admitting deliberately sinking half his own Volcano Ship." Tatsurion explained, grinning.

Everyone continued to cheer for Tatsurion and Ray, except for Lord Skycrusher, furious at the turn of events. M'gann looked to him and growled, but then placed a hand up to her head in pain as she thought back to earlier. _What was that dark presence I sensed in King Poseidon back there?_ She asked herself while she cheered on.

* * *

_Water Civilization…_

King Tritonnus, the monarch to the Water Civilization, spoke to his subjects with much to say. "**The Water Civilization will not sit idly by while Fire increases upon our sovereign territory.**" The king said. "**Therefore, I have consulted with the Council of Logos, and concur the logic of their request for Massive Weapons Construction.**" He added on.

"_**Fire may have started this war…**_" Both Tritonnus and the Choten said at one in their respective locations, with the Choten donning the Helm of Ultimate Technology. "_**But the Superior Water**_ technology must end it." The Choten stated through his puppet. "So your king has spoken, so shall be done." He concluded.

"Impressive, but wouldn't it have been simpler to force King Tritonnus to order his subjects to build war machines?" Nigel Brightmore asked behind him, with Aqua Seneschal. The Choten turned his chair around as Nigel continued, "After all, you _do_ control his every move with that Helm."

"_Simpler_, perhaps, Nigel Old Bean, but it would have created far too much suspicion from the Council of Logos." The Choten explained. "By using the Helm of Ultimate Technology to control the Leviathan, I was able to instigate an attack on the Fire Civilization, and provoke them into retaliating against Water." He added on.

"After that, the decision to ramp up weapons construction was not only logical, but it was also inevitable."

"Better for Council to believe it was _their_ idea." The Choten concluded, narrowing his eyes at the two. "A war… is inevitable, Nigel, but a much bigger war than the ones these foolish Creatures think is coming." He added on, their ship now being under construction by Water Creatures. "Rest assured, I _will_ emerge the victor."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, everyone, what did you all think? This was the longest chapter I have written in a long time since the beginning of this year! I'm so sorry that this took so long, but I have priorities now, and I will hardly have time to get to my stories. Still, I will continue to update all of my stories when I can, I promise. Please feel free to review, rate, and if you can, please try to Private Message me if you can. After all, I am always keen to hear from you. For now, this is **SuperHeroTimeFan** signing off. Have a great week, everyone, and a great Labor Day as well!


End file.
